The Legend Of Zelda Ocarina of Time Menace Finale
by Final Serafin
Summary: Ancienne version de : Zelda - Trouble du destin.
1. Chapter 1

The Legend Of Zelda Ocarina of Time - Menace Finale.

Note : cette histoire commence là où commence Ocarina of time. Cependant d'étranges évènements vont se passer.

Chapitre 1 : Tout va de travers !  
Il fait nuit sur le royaume d'Hyrule. Link dors tranquillement dans sa cabane de la forêt Kokiri et Ganondorf se repose dans la forteresse Gérudo. La princesse Zelda dort et durant son sommeil, elle a un rêve prémonitoire. Tout semble se passer comme il se devrait mais...

La nuit est étoilée. Toutes ces étoiles. Il y a même deux étoiles filantes ! Deux étoiles filantes qui tombent. Le début de la menace.

Le lendemain matin, dans la forêt Kokiri, l'arbre Mojo discute avec une petite fée nommée Navy.

Arbre Mojo : petite fée Navy ! Va me chercher le jeune Kokiri Link ! Je dois lui parler des choses importantes pour l'avenir d'Hyrule !  
Navy : oui, honorable arbre Mojo !

La fée part, se dirige vers la cabane de Link et se cogne contre la barrière.

Pendant ce temps Link dort toujours. Une forme ronde entre dans la cabane mais ce n'est pas Navy. Elle s'avance vers Link qui dort toujours !

Forme : le futur héros du temps ! Je vais m'amuser.

La forme pénètre dans la tête de Link.

Au même moment, à la forteresse Gérudo : Ganondorf est réveillé depuis quelque temps déjà. Il est en train de se préparer pour aller à son audience dans le château d'Hyrule. Il doit prêter serment au roi d'Hyrule mais ce n'est qu'une ruse pour s'emparer de la Triforce.

Soudain, il sent une présence dans la pièce, il se retourne et ne vois qu'une forme ronde. Il ignore totalement ce que peut-être cette forme de vie mais pourtant c'est devant lui !

Ganondorf : Qu'êtes-vous et que me voulez-vous ? Répondez moi ou attendez vous à affronter ma fureur !

La forme : Pas de menaces veines ! Tu ne peux rien contre moi, Ganondorf ! Absolument rien !

Ganondorf : Je ne possède peut-être pas encore la triforce mais j'ai des pouvoirs magiques ! Prends cela !

Ganondorf envoie un énorme sort sur la forme qui explose en une gigantesque manifestation de magie noire. Lorsque la fumée se dissipe, la forme est toujours là, ne semblant pas avoir été affectée par l'attaque qui aurait pu tuer n'importe qui.

Ganondorf : C'est impossible ! Comment as-tu survécu ? Mais qu'est ce que tu es ?

La forme : ... Tout ceci est vain et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre !

La forme s'approche de Ganondorf si vite qu'il ne voit rien. Avant qu'il ait pu se rendre compte des événements, la forme est déjà à l'intérieur de sa tête.

Ganondorf : je t'interdis de t'approprier mon corps !! Je te l'inter...

Ganondorf vient de perdre toute volonté et ne peut donc pas terminer sa phrase. La forme a maintenant pris possession de son corps.

Ganondorf : j'aurais imaginé que cela aurait été plus dur de posséder Ganondorf. Sans la triforce, il est bien faible ...

Retour dans la forêt Kokiri. Dans la cabane de Link, la fée s'approche de lui, le réveillant ainsi.

Navy : allez ! Quel paresseux ! Le vénérable arbre Mojo veut te voir !

Avant que Navy ne puisse s'en rendre compte, elle se retrouve projetée contre le mur.

Navy : Mais ça fait mal ! Tu es fou ou quoi, Link ?

Link est debout la main en l'air. Il s'est levé précipitamment et viens de lui donner un violent coup, la projetant ainsi contre le mur !  
Link : Que s'est-il passé ?

Il est vraiment étonné de ce qu'il voit.

Navy : (se dirige alors vers Link avec des difficultés) tu m'as frappée !!

Mais Link ne s'en souvient pas. Perd-il la tête ?

Link : qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne m'en rappelle pas !

Navy : NE REFAIT PLUS JAMAIS CA !

Link : désolé ! Alors le vénérable arbre Mojo veut me voir ?

Navy : oui !

Navy reste quand même suspicieuse à l'égard de Link, surtout que maintenant qu'elle y repense, elle avait senti une immense aura noire la veille et de même lorsque Link l'a frappé. Mais bizarrement, elle ne sent plus rien maintenant. Link semble normal à présent. Que peut-il bien se passer ?

Link : allons-y !

Link se prépare et descend donc de sa cabane ! Saria l'attend en bas.

Saria : Bonjour Link !

Link : Bonjour Saria !

Link la salue donc simplement et part sans se préoccuper de celle qui a toujours été sa meilleure amie. Elle n'a même pas eu le temps de lui poser des questions sur la fée qu'il a enfin reçue. En le voyant s'éloigner, elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose ne va pas chez lui, ce matin... Mais quoi ? Et puis, l'intonation de sa voix a quelque chose de ... d'anormal. Saria reste donc interdite et préoccupée.

Link arrive donc à l'entrée qui est bien sûr gardée par cela !

cela : alors que veux-tu, petit morveux ?

La petite fée sort du bonnet de Link, juste à temps pour voir cette scène :

Link prend cela par le col de sa tunique et le plaque violement contre le mur...

Link : Comment m'as-tu appelé ?

cela peut voir dans les yeux de Link une colère indescriptible. Et les yeux de Link ??? cela ne peut y croire... Les yeux de Link, qui d'habitude sont bleus, sont carrément rouge sang.

Navy : Link ?? Mais que fait-tu ? Arrête !!

Link : allons nous-en !!

Il envoie cela de l'autre coté de la forêt Kokiri, exploit une nouvelle fois physiquement impossible, vu la carrure de Link, mais pourtant bien réel. cela est assommé et Navy est totalement effaré par ce qui vient de se passer.

Navy : mais qui est-tu ? Tu n'es pas Link !!

Link : tu as intérêt à rester tranquille si tu tiens à ta vie et à ne pas me poser de questions. Si tu dis quoi que ce soit, tu es morte !!

Les soupçons de Navy sont confirmés : l'être qu'elle a en face d'elle n'est pas Link mais il trouve un malin plaisir à emprunter son apparence. Non, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, pense-t-elle. Elle sent que Link est toujours là ! Elle n'arrive pas trop à comprendre.

Link : Viens Navy ! Sinon ...

Navy se dirige alors vers lui... elle a froid dans le dos mais elle n'a pas le choix, elle doit le suivre si elle veut rester en vie.  
Link avance encore un peu et se retrouve face aux trois plantes carnivores.

Navy : c'est vraiment intelligent, Link, d'être venu sans équipement !

Link regarde alors Navy et esquisse un sourire machiavélique qui lui donne des frissons.

Link : ce n'est pas un problème. Regarde ça !!

Il tend sa main gauche et une épée Kokiri se matérialise puis il tend l'autre et un bouclier Mojo apparaît.

Navy : c'est de la magie !

Link : oui ...

Il combat maintenant les trois plantes carnivores. Il donne trois coups très rapides aux trois plantes qu'il découpe en deux temps, trois mouvements.

Navy : O_O ! Incroyable !! Tu t'es déplacé tellement vite que j'ai eu du mal à voir tes mouvements !

Link : commencerais-tu à m'admirer ?

Navy : oui (non en fait j'essaye de m'attirer ta sympathie afin de savoir ce qui est arrivé au vrai Link).

Link : je comprends tout à fait et je ne t'en veux pas du tout.

Navy : Tu lis dans mes pensées ?

Link : oui ! ^^

Navy : ...

Finalement, Navy et Link arrivent devant l'arbre Mojo. C'est alors que Link s'arrête de marcher et semble très surpris. Navy le remarque et lui demande ce qu'il lui arrive.

Link : Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est d'avoir dit bonjour à Saria et puis le vide total.

Navy : Heu ...

Voix dans la tête de Navy : si tu dis quoi que ce soit à Link, tu es une fée morte.

Navy a reconnu cette voix, c'est celle du mauvais Link. Mais alors ça voudrait dire que le vrai Link ignore tout du mauvais. Quelque part, elle se sent soulagée que ce ne soit pas le vrai Link qui agisse comme ça. Mais comment expliquer à Link ce qui se passe ?

Navy : moi aussi j'ai des trous de mémoires ! Des champignons de la forêt sans doute !

L'arbre Mojo se met alors à parler :

Arbre Mojo : Link, écoute moi, le monde est en danger et tu dois [...] M'as tu compris Link ?

Link : Oui !

Arbre Mojo : Allez, entre et détruit la malédiction jetée par le vil cavalier du désert.

Link entre alors dans l'arbre Mojo accompagné de sa fée Navy. Il se rend directement à la toile d'araignée.

Navy : Je ne crois pas que tu puisses faire quelque chose, avec cette toile...

Link : Si tu crois que je vais escalader les 3 étages pour me jeter d'en haut, au risque de me blesser, afin de défoncer cette maudite toile tu te trompes totalement !!

Navy : oh non !! Il est revenu !!

Link : Eh oui je suis revenu ! J'avais besoin de Link pour faire bonne figure auprès de l'arbre Mojo.

Navy : je me disais aussi. Alors que comptes-tu faire ?

Link : déjà, récupérer le trésor de ce donjon.

Il tend alors la main de nouveau et fait apparaître la lance pierre des fées.

Navy : encore de la magie --__--.

Link : maintenant, occupons-nous de cette toile d'araignée.

Il tend une fois de plus la main vers la toile et lui lance une boule de feu, ce qui la fait brûler.

Navy : tu sais aussi faire du feu ... et maintenant, que comptes-tu faire ?

Link : prendre un raccourci.

Navy : quoi ?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Link se jette dans le trou béant.

Navy : mais tu es fou ? Tu vas te tuer !!

Link : YESEUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! C'est beaucoup mieux sans ailes !!

Navy : Ailes ?????

*BAOUM*

*tiditiditidi*

Navy descend alors très rapidement rejoindre Link qui s'est lourdement réceptionné sur la plateforme en bas.

Navy : tu es fou !!!

*tiditiditidi*

Navy : regarde, il ne te reste qu'un demi coeur, tu as failli mourir !!

*tiditiditidi*

Link : un demi coeur ? Et que signifie ce bruit ?

Il lève alors la tête et remarque trois coeurs qui flottent au-dessus de lui : deux vides et un demi plein, ainsi qu'un rubis vert avec à côté inscrit 000.

*tiditidi*

Link : Ah !! Ils existent donc vraiment, ces fameux indicateurs...

*tiditidi*

Navy : évidemment !!

*tiditidi*

Link : Ce n'est pas grave !

Il lève la main vers les coeurs qui se remplissent aussitôt.

Navy : tricheur... et maintenant, que vas-tu faire ?

Link regarde et voit en face de lui la plateforme.

Link : je n'ai pas envie de faire le tour de la pièce.

Navy : tu peux m'expliquer comment tu sais que tu dois faire le tour de la pièce alors que tu n'as pas de carte ?

Link : ^^ c'est un secret ... bon je saute.

Link coure vers la plateforme puis saute et réussi à l'atteindre, ce qu'il n'est pas censé faire sans l'aide du bloc.

Navy : tu sautes vraiment très haut, quand même !

Link : ce corps est si facile à manipuler !

Navy : ...

Link se dirige alors vers la seconde toile d'araignée et lance un sort de feu pour la faire disparaître, ressaute dedans et atterri dans l'eau. Il nage puis sort pour enfin arriver devant la porte du boss qui est fermé par sa clef. Navy arrive peu après.

Navy : c'est bien beau de faire les donjons à la va-vite mais comment vas-tu faire, maintenant, sans la clef ?

Link : Il me suffit de passer à travers la porte ...

Navy : A TRAVERS ????

Link : oui : A TRAVERS !! C'est très simple... bon, viens te réfugier sous mon bonnet si tu veux venir avec moi.

Navy : Si je ne me doutais pas que tu étais maléfique, je me serais dit qu'avec toi, Hyrule n'a rien à craindre.

Link : Mais je suis maléfique. Et tu es obligée de venir avec moi car tu sais que je pourrais te tuer !

Navy : je reste aussi pour protéger le vrai Link !

Link : je sais ^^

Navy va se réfugier sous le bonnet de Link. Il se dématérialise et passe à travers la porte pour se retrouver de l'autre coté.

Link : c'est donc ici que se trouve Gohma.

Navy : tu connais son nom ?

Link : bien sur ! Mais normalement, il doit être sur le plafond !

Navy : comment fais-tu pour tout connaître ?

Link : c'est un secret ^^

Il regarde alors au plafond et vois Gohma tomber sur le sol.

Navy : Son point faible est...

Link : son oeil, oui je sais, inutile de me le dire

Navy : mais !

Link s'approche très vite de Gohma, si vite qu'il n'a pas le temps de bouger. Et Link plante alors son épée dans l'oeil du monstre.

Navy : O_O

Gohma ne bouge plus malgré qu'il ne soit pas mortellement blessé. Link se tient prêt de lui.

Navy : mais qu'attends-tu Link ?

Gohma se dématérialise et le jeune garçon l'absorbe.

Navy : o_o ! Je me disais aussi ! Je suppose que tu as besoin d'énergie maléfique !

Link : non, c'est uniquement pour augmenter ma puissance ^^

Le conteneur de coeur apparaît ainsi que le téléporteur bleu.

Link l'emprunte alors avec Navy et se retrouve devant l'arbre Mojo.

Arbre Mojo : merci jeune Link d'avoir brisé la malédiction mais je me meurt. Prend cette pierre ancestrale et va rejoindre la princesse Zelda !

L'arbre Mojo perd alors toute vitalité et meurt.

Link : ...

Navy : je suppose que tu veux la triforce et que tu te sers de Link pour parvenir à tes fins ...

Link : mais c'est qu'elle est intelligente la petite fée... Cependant tu ne pourras prévenir personne. Tu sais ce qu'il t'arrivera si tu tentes quelque chose.

Navy : oui.

Link contemple la jolie pierre verte.

Pendant ce temps à la forteresse Gérudo.

Ganondorf vient de monter sur son cheval et s'apprête à partir. Il contemple une dernière fois la forteresse et son cheval part au galop.

Ganondorf : je sens déjà la présence de l'autre ! Mais, La forme que j'ai revêtue ne m'avantagera pas, Zelda va sûrement se méfier de moi.

Ganondorf continue de chevaucher sur la plaine d'Hyrule. Il est maintenant à peine au quart de la plaine.

Retour dans la forêt Kokiri.

Link vient de sortir de la zone de l'arbre Mojo. Il peut voir alors tout les Kokiris rassemblés autour de la cabane de cela tandis que Saria se dirige vers lui.

Link : Que se passe-t-il ?

Navy et Saria remarque à ce moment qu'il a retrouvé une voix normale et chaleureuse mais Navy sent toujours la présence du maléfique. Serait-il capable maintenant de contrôler le vrai Link ? Ou l'imite-t-il juste? Navy prie de toutes ses forces pour que la deuxième hypothèse soit la bonne.

Saria : on a retrouvé cela contre une paroi, il était vraiment amoché. Mis à part ça, que t'a dit l'arbre Mojo ?

Link : Je dois sauver Hyrule... Mais regarde la jolie fée que j'ai maintenant !

Link montre alors Navy à Saria qui l'avait déjà aperçue ce matin mais dont Link n'avait pas fait allusion.

Saria : j'ai déjà vu ta mignonne petite fée ce matin mais tu es parti avant que je puisse te parler. J'ai juste eu le temps de te dire bonjour.

Link : Oh ! Je suis désolé Saria. Excuse-moi.

Saria : ça va ça va ! C'est bon maintenant. Dis moi, est-ce vrai que tu vas devoir sauver Hyrule ? Ça veut dire que tu vas devoir... Quitter la forêt ? Mais mais aucun Kokiris ne le peut.

Link : l'arbre Mojo m'a permis de pouvoir le faire.

Saria s'enfuit alors.

Link : ^^. EH ! Mais c'est qu'elle éprouve vraiment quelque chose pour Link ! ^^

Navy : Mais bien sur qu'elle éprouve quelque chose pour toi ! HU ... ah d'accord c'est toujours toi! Je croyais que ...

Link : il n'est pas prêt de revenir pour l'instant.

Navy : pour l'instant ?

Link : ^^ en fait j'allais pas te dire qu'il n'allait pas revenir du tout.... mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes tant pour lui alors que tu ne le connaissais pas AVANT ce matin ^^

Navy : c'est vrai... mais j'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours.

Link : je vois ... Le cycle.

Navy : le quoi ?

Link : oublie ça.

Il traverse le village et arrive au pont de la sortie qu'il traverse également.

Saria : tu t'en vas déjà ?

Link se retourne et voit alors Saria qui l'attendait avec l'ocarina des fées.

Saria : tiens ! Et promet moi de revenir !

Saria donne l'ocarina des fées à Link et s'en va. Link la regarde repartir au village Kokiri.

Link : C'est vraiment une belle Kokiri. Si je n'étais pas ...

Navy : maléfique.

Link : ... ^^ tu es sur que quelque part tu ne m'apprécies pas ?

Navy : je vois plutôt ça comme une insulte.

Link : je sais

Il tire alors la langue à Navy.

Link : zut ! Link commence à m'influencer.

Navy en entendant cela retrouve espoir. Link influençant l'esprit maléfique qui le possède, ça ne pouvait être que bon signe.  
Link se rend donc sur la plaine d'Hyrule.

Pendant ce temps, un cavalier traverse la plaine d'Hyrule et se trouve maintenant presque à la moitié du chemin qui le mène au château.

Link s'avance et un hibou vient se percher sur les arbres près de lui.

Hibou : bonjour Jeune Héros... Mais ... ne tente pas de me tromper ! Tu n'es pas Link !

Link : j'aurais dû me douter que je ne pouvais pas tromper un ancien sage.

Hibou : Comment le sais-tu ?

Link : c'est mon secret ^^ mais toi tu ne divulgueras aucun de mes secrets.

Link tend sa main en direction du vieil hibou. Avant même que celui-ci ne puisse bouger, Il se retrouva dans une sphère d'énergie.

Hibou : mais que m'as-tu fait, qu'est ce que cette chose dans laquelle tu m'as emprisonné ?

Link : ta fin !!

L'hibou disparaît alors avec une expression de souffrance.

Navy : Tu l'as ... tué ?

Link : oui ^^

Navy : ...

Link continue donc sa route ainsi que le cavalier qu'il distingue au loin.

Ganondorf : je le sens, il n'est pas loin mais il a beaucoup d'avance sur moi.

En effet Link traverse la plaine d'Hyrule très rapidement, découpant les monstres ou les absorbant pour se retrouver finalement devant l'entrée de la capitale d'Hyrule.

Link : j'y suis arrivé avant la nuit.

Link entre donc dans la ville et se dirige vers la réserve, là où se trouvent les pots et le garde.

Link : j'ai envie de vérifier quelque chose.

Navy : de quoi s'agit-il ?

Link se mit alors à casser tous les pots avec son épée et à ramasser les rubis.

Navy : tu es fou, le garde !!

Le garde reste immobile.

Navy : bon d'accord je n'ai rien dit.

Link : et maintenant, la vérification ultime.

Navy : O_O ?

Link sort de la pièce et rentre de nouveau. Les pots sont intacts.

Navy : c'est impossible !!! Tu viens de les casser.

Link : c'est la magie du monde de Zelda. ^^ D'ailleurs je suis surpris que tu connaisses l'existence des compteurs mais pas de cela.

Navy : --___--.

Puis Link se rend sur la place du marché tandis que Ganondorf se trouve au niveau du ranch Lonlon.


	2. Chapter 2

The legend of zelda - Ocarina of time. La Menace Finale.

Chapitre 2 : Manipulation !

Link se rend alors dans la place du marché. Tandis que Ganondorf se trouve maintenant au niveau du ranch lonlon.

Link se rend alors au temple du temps.

Navy : qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ?

Link : Une vérification...

Link S'approche de l'autel destiné à recevoir les trois pierres ancestrales. Puis il monte les escaliers et regarde la porte scellé.

Link : Et si je pouvais prendre la triforce maitenant ? ce serait si simple !

Navy : ...

Link s'approche de la porte scellée. il se dématérialise et tente de passer à travers la porte. Une onde d'énergie le repousse viollement contre un mur à l'autre coin du temple. Navy se précipite vers link.

Navy : ca va ?

Link : juste un peu frusté. Mes pouvoirs magiques ne sont pas assez puissant ! Quand je pense que la triforce est là dérrière et que je peux pas m'y rendre maitenant et que je vais être obligé d'aller chercher les deux autres pierres ancestrales.

Navy : Tu veux toujours aller trop vite. Et puis les méchants ne gagnent jamais ^^.

Link : NAVY !!

Navy : Oui je sais ! tu as envie de me tuer c'est ca ?

Link : haha ... Heu ! non pas vraiment ! Aprés tout tu ne fais que dire la vérité.

Navy : Bizarre ... j'aurais cru que tu serais plus...

Link : méchant ?

Navy : oui ! bon alors qu'est ce que tu vas faire maitenant ?

Link : D'aprés toi ? je vais voir la princesse Zelda

Navy : en te faisant passer pour le vrai link !

Link : ... tu as fini de finir mes phrases ?

Navy : Désolée ...

Link : C'est pas grave !

Navy : Et si je disais à la princesse Zelda qui tu es vraiment ?

Link *fait apparaitre une boule de feu dans sa main droite* : Tu dis ca pour rire ? ^^

Navy : Bien sûr ! Je sais trop ce que je risque ...

Link : alors on y va.

Link fait disparaitre la boule de feu et reprend la route. Il sort du temple du temps, traverse la place du village et se retrouve donc dans l'enceinte du palais. Malon est présente au pied des vignes comme prévu.

Link : Tiens, encore un coup du cycle...

Navy : de quoi tu parles ...

Link : de rien il vaut mieux que tu oublie.

Link se dirige alors vers la grille et vers le garde qui garde cette grille.

Garde : non je peux pas te laisser entrer...

Link : comme prévu.

Link s'éloigne alors du garde et s'assoit au pied de l'arbre qui est à mi-chemin entre la grille et l'entrée.

Navy : Pourquoi tu as pas utilisé tes pouvoirs ?

Link : Pour l'instant il vaut mieux qu'on pense que je suis le vrai link. Bon Je vais voir malon et je monte aux vignes.

Navy : pourquoi ?

Link : Je vais voir malon parce qu'elle va me donner un oeuf qui se transforma en poulet pour permettre de reveiller son père qui dort à l'entrée des egouts du chateau et je vais monter aux vignes car c'est le seul endroit pour rentrer sans passer par la grille.

Navy : O_O ? mais comment tu fais pour toujours tout savoir à l'avance ?

Link : c'est mon secret ^^

Navy : ...

Link : allez sois pas si morose ^^ et puis c'est pas si mal de tout savoir à l'avance. Par contre malgré les choses que j'ai modifié en agissant différement les évenements restent sensiblement les mêmes *tout bas* ce qui prouve la présence du "cycle"

Navy : ...

Link : Bon on y va !!

Link se leve alors, Navy se réfugie dans son bonnet. Link se dirige alors vers Malon.

Malon : bonjour ! Tu n'aurais pas vu mon père ? c'est un grand homme avec des moustaches. Il devait livrer du lait au palais mais il est toujours pas revenu.

Link : non désolé ! Mais je vais aller au chateau. Si jamais je le vois je lui dirais que tu l'attends.

Malon : Merci ! Je pense qu'il doit surement dormir dans un coin ! Tiens, prends cet oeuf tu en auras besoin pour le reveiller.

Link : Merci, malon !

Malon : de rien ... Ah tiens c'est bizarre ca : j'ai completement oublié de me présenter et pourtant tu connais mon prénom ^^

Link : (oups la gaffe) Disons que j'ai de l'intuition. (sourire jaune)

Malon : EH ! c'est trop rigolo. Mais bon comment tu t'appelle ?

Link : Link, je suis un kokiri.

Malon : contente de te connaitre link !

Link : moi de même. Bon je vais y aller.

Malon : d'accord.

Link monte alors sur la vigne et se retrouve en haut.

Navy : dis-moi ... tu as fait une gaffe tout à l'heure ^^ voilà ce que c'est de tout savoir : ca te joue des tours !!

Link : heuresement que malon n'a pas été suspicieuse.

Navy : (tout bas)Malheureusement plutôt

Link : ca aurait été dommage de la tuer... HU ???? qu'est ce que je raconte moi ? ca m'aurait posé aucun problème au contraire.

Navy : j'ai l'impression que ...

Link : ne fais pas attention ok ?

Navy : bizarre on dirait que ca commence à te gener !

Link : ne dis pas n'importe quoi !! bon on y va ...

Navy : (tout bas) j'ai vraiment l'impression que ca t'aurait gener de tuer à nouveau

Link continue alors sa route. il saute du haut de la grille. Salomme entre les gardes et finalement arrive à l'entrée des égouts où dort le père de malon. Et justement l'oeuf vient d'éclore pour donner un poulet qui se met à dire cocorico.

Le père de malon : ZZZZZ ? hum qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ah malon doit m'attends! Merci petit de m'avoir reveillé.

Il part alors en courant.

Link : puf quand j'y pense j'ai pas trop envie de bouger les caisses. Link se met à courir et saute. La distance est telle qu'il n'y arrive pas et se met à tomber dans les douves. Juste avant de toucher l'eau il se met à léviter et atteint ainsi l'entrée des egouts.

Navy : tu peux léviter ?

Link : Bah : pouvoir magique comme les autres ^^

Navy : ... tricheur --__--

link : ^^

Link entre alors dans la cour du chateau.

Link : j'évite les garde et aprés direction la princesse Zelda.

Pendant ce temps Ganondort a enfin atteint la capitale d'hyrule. Il met son cheval dans les écuries de la ville et se dirige direct vers le chateau et se prend un Talon en plein dans la poire sous les yeux de malon (en fait Talon était en train de courir pour retrouver sa fille et il n'a pas pu s'arreter quand il a vu ganondort ce qui a donné un beau carambolage, vu surtout à la vitesse à laquelle courait talon pour vite retrouve sa fille)

Malon : Papa ! tu es revenu... Heu tu aurais pu faire attention au monsieur !!

Ganondorf se releve alors en premier et aide Talon à se relever.

Talon : escuse-moi monsieur ! Vous n'avez rien ? au fait moi je suis Talon, le propriaitaire du ranch lonlon et voici ma fille Malon.

Ganondorf : Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Moi je suis Ganondorf, roi des gérudos. Au fait vous n'auriez pas vu un jeune kokiri blond qui s'appelle link ?

Malon : Oui, il est passé par les vignes y a pas longtemps et il a sans doute reveiller mon père.

Talon : Oui c'est ca.

Ganondorf : ca veut dire qu'il est déjà rentrée dans le chateau. Bon ca a été un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Je dois y aller. Le roi m'attend pour une audience.

Ganondorf s'eloigne alors de Malon et de Talon.

Malon : je le trouve bien sympathique. Pourtant j'ai entendu dire que le roi des gérudos était froid et distant.

Talon: il parait que le roi ne l'a accepté que pour ses fait de guerre. Mais c'est vrai que pour un roi des voleurs il est bizarrement sympathique...

Malon : Bon on y va.

Ganondorf se presente au garde qui le laisse entrer dans le chateau. Le pont-levis se baisse et il entre dans le grand hall. Il avance et arrive dans la salle du Roi. Il s'agenouille et tourne la tete vers ...

Link continue à avancer tout en évitant les gardes. il finit par arriver dans le jardin de la princesse. La princesse se retourne et voit Link.

Zelda : Bonjour ! Je suis la princesse Zelda, et toi je supossse que tu dois etres Link, le jeune kokiri. et tu dois avoir la pierre ancestrale de la foret.

Link s'approche alors de la princesse et lui montre sa pierre.

Link : voilà, princesse. L'abre mojo m'a dit de vous voir.

Zelda : En effet, Cette nuit j'ai fait un reve [...] M'as tu compris link ?

Link : oui.

Zelda : maitenant regarde : c'est celui dont je t'ai parlé, Ganondorf. Je sais qu'il a de vil desseins.

Link s'approche de la fenetre et son regard se porte vers ...

Ganondorf et Link croise alors leur regard. Aussitot la tension monte d'un cran.

Ganondorf : ...

Link : ...

Zelda : Il t'a vu ? ce n'est pas grave il ignore tout de notre projet.

Ganondorf : Votre majesté... Est-ce normal que votre fille recoivent un garçon dans son jardin ?

Le roi : Zelda ? un garcon ? Gardes !!

Ganondorf : si vous le permettez je vais voir ce qu'il en est avec les gardes.

Le roi : vous vous inquietez pour ma fille ...

Ganondorf : il est normal que je m'inquiete pour la famille de mon roi.

Zelda : mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ?

Link : il a change le déroulement de l'histoire en faisant ca ...

Zelda : De quoi parle-tu link ?

Ganondorf vient juste d'arriver avec les gardes.

Ganondorf : alors ...

Ganondorf recoit alors une transmission télépathique de link.

Link : tu compte tout dire à Zelda n'est ce pas ?

Ganondorf : Bien sur je ne te laisserais pas faire.

Link : Regarde alors ce qui va se passer si tu le fais.

Ganondorf a alors une vision.

Il se voit en train d'expliquer à zelda que le link qu'elle a en face d'elle n'est pas le vrai Link mais qu'en fait il est possédé par un esprit maléfique. Zelda ne veut pas le croire. Ganondorf réplique alors qu'elle doit sonder l'ame de link. Zelda dit alors qu'elle en a pas le pouvoir. Ganondorf se dit alors que les fées ont ce pouvoir et il appelle navy. Navy sort du bonnet de link et réléve alors à la princesse Zelda que tout ce qui dit Ganondort est vrai. Avant même de comprendre ce qu'il se passe Navy se recoit une boule de feu et meurt. Ensuite Link se retrouve dérrière La princesse zelda, sort son arme et tue zelda avant que les gardes ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Ganondorf riposte alors en envoyant une boule d'énergie qui tue link. L'esprit qui posséde Link sort de son corps et disparait dans une autre dimension. Obliger de le suivre l'esprit qui posséde Ganondorf doit aussi quitter le corps qu'il posséde et aller dans l'autre dimension.

Le vrai ganondorf se reveille alors et prend possession du monde d'hyrule.

Link : alors c'est ce que tu veux qu'il arrive ?

Ganondorf : surtout pas !!

Link : alors ne dis rien à Zelda !

Ganondorf : Tu es maléfique !! je te déteste !

Link : moi aussi je t'aime ^^

Ganondorf : c'est pas drole --__--

Le lien télépathique entre Ganondorf et Link est rompu.

Ganondorf : Alors comme ca on recoit des amis dans le jardin royal princesse Zelda ?

Zelda : vous n'avez rien à faire ici Ganondorf.

Ganondorf : Pourtant votre père ... Mais finalement je vous fait confiance ! Garde, repartez dire au roi qu'il n'y a rien à craindre et que je me porte garant de link ^^

Gardes : qui est link ?

Ganondorf : ben c'est le kokiri vert qui est à coté de la princesse zelda ^^

Gardes : comment vous le savez : il ne s'est pas presenté

Ganondorf : (oups la gaffe) Je le connais sinon je me porterais pas garant pour lui...

Les gardes partent alors.

Link : je me souviens pas vous connaitre ^^ Ganondorf !

Zelda : vous vous connaissez ?

Link et ganondorf : pas du tout

Zelda : alors pourquoi avez vous menti Ganondorf ?

Ganondorf : je suis le roi des voleurs donc c'est normal que je mente.

Zelda : ca me dit pas comment vous saviez que link s'apellait link ^^

Link : oui c'est vrai ca comment vous le saviez ?

Ganondorf : Pas la peine d'insister. Bon je vais vous laisser. Toi link tu as interêt à bien te comporter avec Zelda meme si je te fais confiance. Au revoir les jeunes !

Ganondorf sort alors du jardin et tombe sur impa qui venait voir comment aller zelda. Impa est alors intrigué. Surtout qu'elle peut sentir une infinie tristesse chez ganondorf.

Impa : Qu'avez vous ganondorf ? Le roi des voleurs semble bien ... triste !

Ganondorf : il vaut mieux que vous l'ignorez pour votre propre sécurité. Prenez bien soin de Zelda ! Au revoir.

Ganondorf accelere le pas. Impa se dit alors que Ganondorf est bien étrange. Elle l'avait déjà rencontré auparavant et avait toujours senti en sa présence sa durete, sa froideur et son coté démoniaque. Pourtant ce jour là elle n'a rien senti de tout cela, elle a même senti de la bonté et de la tristesse. Elle vient à se demander si c'est réellement ganondorf.

Juste aprés le départ de ganondorf.

Zelda : Ganondorf est bien étrange aujourd'hui.

Link : Je pense que c'est pour mieux nous tromper.

Zelda : tu as sans doute raison !

Impa vient d'arriver.

Zelda : Voilà impa, elle te ramenera à la sortie du chateau.

Link s'approche alors d'elle.

Ganondorf vient juste de sortir de la ville et le garde a ramené son cheval. Il s'asseoit alors.

Ganondorf : A rien !! Je sers à rien !! Il va reussir et je puex rien y faire !! Zelda ne fait pas confiance à cause du corps que je posséde et elle fait confiance à l'autre. Il va s'emparer de la triforce si je fais rien !!

Ganondorf met sa tete dans ses mains. Ses pensées sont trop blessantes. Il est là et il peut rien faire. Ses pouvoirs sont trop faibles par rapport à link et le fait d'avoir possédé ce corps ne l'arrange pas du tout. Quand il y repense, il aurait du posseder Zelda, là il aurait pu faire quelquechose. Mais c'était trop tard : s'il sort du corps de Ganondorf, celui-ci aura acquis ses propes pouvoirs et il ne pourra jamais faire face à deux ennemis. Alors il se resigne. Ganondorf le bénéfique ne sait pas trop quoi faire. ET puis il lui vient une idée : Et si il empechait Link le maléfique de prendre la triforce ? pour cela il doit récupérer les deux autres pierres.

Ganondorf : C'est décidé ! je vais récupérer les deux autres pierres.

Ganondorf monte alors sur son cheval et part en direction du village cocorico.

Link et impa arrivent alors peu de temps aprés. Impa disparait...

Link s'asseoit à son tour et navy sors de son bonnet pour venir lui parler.

Navy : Ce ganondorf, Malgré ce qu'a dit la princesse Zelda je sens qu'il n'est pas maléfique...

Link : ^^ c'est l'autre ... un bon à rien qui tente vainement de me contrer mais je crois qu'il a pas posséder le bon corps ^^

Navy : je me souviens maitenant, j'avais senti deux auras...

Link : dis donc pour une fée tu as beaucoup de pouvoir ^^

Navy : heu .. c'est vrai que j'en ai un peu plus que la moyenne, c'est peut-etre parce que j'étais destinée à etre la fée de l'héros du temps.

Link : Pour qui tu dis que tu l'étais ? comme si tu ne l'est pas alors que c'est ce que tu es !!

Navy : Pour l'instant je suis ta fée, et tu n'est PAS le héros du temps.

Link : Je ne suis pas link ? pourtant j'ai son corps ^^

Navy : tu n'est qu'un esprit maléfique... j'ai bien envie de t'appeller link le maléfique ^^

Link : ca m'irait bien comme nom je crois.

Navy : Humpf ! et qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

Link : je suis sensé aller chercher la pierre du feu au village goron mais j'ai envie de me détendre un peu.

Navy : Te détendre ?

Link : j'ai tout mon temps pour obtenir la triforce ^^

Navy : je vois...

Link : allez on y va !! en route vers le ranch lonlon...

Link part alors en direction du ranch lonlon

Fin du chapitre 2


	3. Chapter 3

The legend of zelda - Ocarina of time. La Menace Finale.

Chapitre 3 : Le village goron et Gany le fils de ganondorf

Ganondorf monte alors sur son cheval et part en direction du village cocorico.

Il y arrive trés vite. Il laisse son cheval à l'entrée du village cocorico. Il entre dans le village. Il Monte les escaliers au nord la ville et se dirige immédiatement à la grille qui méne a la montagne. Le garde est là.

Ganondorf : je dois me rendre à la montagne du péril.

Garde : je suis désolé monsieur ! Mais par ordre du roi on ne peux pas y aller !

Ganondorf : S'il vous plait ! J'ai des choses importantes à regler au village goron.

Garde : je suis désolé !

Ganondorf : bien.

Ganondorf s'éloigne du garde pour revenir sur les escaliers et il s'assoit sur le bord des escaliers. Il se demande alors ce qu'il peut bien faire. Il a beaucoup moins de pouvoirs que link et il ne peut pas passer comme cela ce guarde. Mais que faire ? Soudain il a une idée. Il tend la main droite et se concentre trés fort sur sa main. Une lettre commence à prendre forme, elle disparait puis réapparait pour finalement prendre consistance. Aprés cet effort provoqué par l'usage d'un sort de matérialisation Ganondorf sombre dans l'inconscience et tombe en avant en bas des escaliers. Cinq minutes plus tard il reprend ses esprits en bas de l'escalier.

Sa magie ! Il a toujours les même problème quand il utilise sa magie. Comme son "hôte" ne dispose pas de ce pouvoir il est obligé d'utiliser son pouvoir. Et son pouvoir présente l'énorme désavantage d'utiliser de la force vitale au lieu de la force magique. L'épuisant ainsi à chaque sort lancé. Mais au moins maintenant il a un moyen de progresser. la lettre qu'il a fait apparaitre est une lettre du roi qui dit qu'il peut se rendre au village goron.

Ganondorf se relève alors, remonte les escaliers et se représente de nouveau devant le garde.

Garde : je vous ais déjà dit que ...

Ganondorf montre la lettre et le garde la lit.

Garde : Mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir montrée avant ?

Ganondorf : je ne la trouvait plus.

Garde : c'est bon. Vous pouvez y aller !

Le garde ouvre alors la grille et Ganondorf emprunte le chemin. Il arrive alors dans la montagne du péril. Il suit le sentier, découpe en rondelles les deux truc sautant (dont l'auteur a oublié le nom désolé) et il arrive enfin à la fin de la première montée et se retrouve donc devant l'entrée de la caverne dondogo. C'est alors qu'il se pose une question. Si le vrai ganondorf a déjà jeté la malédiction les Gorons lui en voudront surement. Mais il n'a pas accés à la mémoire du vrai ganondorf.

Il regarde l'entrée de la caverne, il n'y a pas de rocher ce qui est un bon signe mais il doit s'en assurer. Il y a une boule à gauche, surêment un goron. Ganondorf se dirige vers lui et le réveille. Déjà le goron n'est pas effrayé en le voyant ce qui est un trés bon signe.

Ganondorf : escusez-moi, mais n'est-ce pas la caverne dodongo ?

Goron : oh ? oui ! Mais il n'y a pas de dodongo : c'est trés bien car nous pouvons manger à notre faim. Il y a juste quelque chauve souris innofensive.

Ganondorf est fou de joie. Ca veut dire que le vrai ganondorf n'a jamais eu le temps d'envoyer sa malédiction sur les gorons et les zoras. C'est vraiment une bonne nouvelle. Ganondorf reprend alors sa route. Il monte le sentier pour arriver enfin au village Goron. Le village est vraiment trés grand et sur trois étages. Il descend les escaliers pour arriver en bas. Il entre alors dans la caverne de Darunia. Darunia est là se tenant à sa place habituelle.

Darunia : Que désirez-vous ?

Ganondorf : Je voudrais votre Pierre ancestrale S'il vous plait !

Darunia : je suis désolé ! Mais je ne peux pas vous la donner comme ca !

Ganondorf : Je comprends.

Ganondorf s'éloigne alors. il se tient sur l'entrée de la caverne quand il a une idée. Le chant de Saria. Mais il n'a pas d'ocarina. Il tends alors la main droite et se concentre. Un ocarina au couleur d'or finit par apparaitre. Ganondorf tousse et a une violente douleur au coeur. La magie, toujours aussi problèmatique. Mais il se reprend, se retourne et va de nouveau voir Darunia.

Ganondorf : Un peu de musique vous ferait du bien

Ganondorf se met alors à entonner le chant de Saria. Darunia se met alors à danser, danser, danser.

Darunia : Ca c'est un ryhtme qui a de l'avenir. Tu peux prendre la pierre ancestrale du feu ^^

Ganondorf : Merci !

Ganondorf sort alors de la caverne. Il se dit que ca a été facile, enfin si on ouvlie le fait qu'il ressent encore une violente douleur au coeur. Puis il se met à remonter les trois étages pour enfin arriver en haut. La platerforme où se tient la pierre ancestrale du feu est retenu dans le vide par trois cordes. Cordes qui sont aussi le seul moyen de se rendre sur la plateforme. Ganondorf regarde alors en bas pour se dire que c'est bien haut. Heuresement qu'il a pas le vertige, mais il donnerais tout pour avoir ses ailes à ce moment-là, mais bon il ne les a pas et il doit faire avec le corps qu'il a. Il avance prudemment sur la corde pour finalement perdre l'équilibre et tomber

Ganondorf : EH merdeuh !! au secours !!

*BAOUM*

Ganondorf vient de heurter violement le sol et s'incruste légérement dans le sol. On peut dire qu'il vient de laisser son empreinte dans le village goron

Ganondorf : AIEUH ! ca fait mal. Et dire que ca a un air de déjà-vu ...

Ganondorf se releve alors. Puis décide alors de remonter les trois étages. il se retrouve donc de nouveau sur la corde. Il avance prudemment et là , reperd l'équilibre et retombe.

Ganondorf : Mais c'est pas vrai. Tu le fais exprés ou quoi ?

Narrateur : Heu c'est à moi que tu parle ?

Ganondorf : non c'est au lecteur ... bien sur que c'est à toi que je parle !! ca t'amuse de me faire tomber comme ca ?

Narrateur : Ganondorf !! fais pas l'idiot retourne de l'autre coté de la caméra !!

Ganondorf : tiens prend ca !!

[excusez nous pour cette coupure momentanée de l'image]

Narrateur : Aie !! mes dents ! tu es messant !!

Ganondorf : ca suffit ! je te préviens je ne retomberais pas une deuxième fois !

Le narrateur change alors de dentier parce que l'ancien a trois dents cassé. Il se réinstalle de l'autre coté de la caméra, reprend son stylo magique et fait une rature.

Il avance prudemment et il finit par arriver à la plateforme où se trouve la pierre ancestrale du feu.

Ganondorf : (tu avais interets à ce que ca se passe comme ca ^^)

Oui bon je disais : Il saisit alors la pierre du feu et la brandit. Une musique venue de nulle part fait alors *tadada*.

Ganondorf : D'ou viens cette musique ? c'est rigolo !! je recommence !!

Ganondorf rebrandit alors la pierre ancestrale du feu *tadata*

Ganondorf : encore !! ^^

Ganondorf rebrandit alors la pierre ancestrale du feu *Mais c'est pas bientot fini*

Ganondorf : Hu ? o_o ?

Attaché aux effets spéciaux : S'il te plait Ganondorf tient toi au script !! Je vais pas refaire la musique à chaque fois !!

Ganondorf : désolé !! Au fait ca va passer dans la fic ces interventions ?

Attaché au effets spéciaux et narrateur : non, l'auteur de la fiction va les couper au montage.

Ganondorf : attendez je comprends plus ! c'est une fiction ou un film qu'on est en train de faire ?

Auteur : c'est une fiction ^^ mais on a besoin d'un narrateur, des effets spéciaux et du cameraman et je ne compte pas couper cette scéne.

Tous : quoi ?

Cameraman : et moi si j'avais su que je passerais à la télé ^^

Auteur : c'est une fiction !! F.i.c.t.i.o.n

Tous : bon ok on a compris.

Auteur : bon et si vous vous remetiez au travail ? sinon je ferme ce document notepad sans l'enregistrer ^^

Tous : ok.

Bon alors Ganondorf vient de brandir la pierre ancestrale du feu. Mais ? où est ganondorf ? je ne vois plus que le plafond !!

Ganondorf *pointe le cameraman du doigt* : heu On avait dit qu'on se remettait au boulot !!

le cameraman sent alors le regard de tous sur lui (en particulier des lecteurs) et se rend compte alors qu'il a oublie sa camera. Finalement il

Auteur : heu narrateur ! Et si tu reprenais sur ganondorf (humpf je comprends maitenant pourquoi il me demandait rien pour faire ce boulot)

Ganondorf vient alors de brandir pour la dernière fois la pierre ancestrale du feu. Il prend alors la corde en sens inverse pour revenir sur la terreur ferme... HU ? sur la terre ferme il redescend alors un étage. Il se demande comment faire pour aller chez les zoras maitenant. Il se souvient : une des sorties menent aux bois perdus. Il s'y rend et fait exploser les rochers avec les choux-peteurs (plante explosive)

Il se retrouve alors dans les bois perdus. il se dirige vers une source et y plonge... il réapparait devant la cascade. zora.

Ganondorf : Génial comme raccourci ^^ Hu ? pourquoi je parle tout seul moi ?

Ganondorf avance alors pour se retrouver devant la cascade. Il sort son ocarina et joue la berceuse de zelda. La cascade se calme et il peut sauter pour se rendre chez les zoras.

IL jete un coup d'oeil autour de lui et aprés il monte par le chemin. Il arrive directement devant le roi Zora et sa fille ruto.

Ganondorf : Noble Roi des Zoras ! Pouvez-vous me donner votre pierre ancestrale de l'eau S'il-vous plait ?

Roi des zoras : Cette pierre symbolise une promesse de mariage. Et je vous trouve un peu vieux pour épouser Ruto ^^

Ganondorf : Je suis désolé ! j'avais oublié ...

Roi des zoras : De plus Seul Ruto a le droit de décider à qui elle donnera cette pierre.

Ruto : Tu as raison Papa et puis il vieux et moche.

Ganondorf : Mais j'ai jamais dit que je voulais cette pierre pour épouser ruto --__--

Le roi des zoras et Ruto se mettent alors à rire. Ganondorf prend congé de sa majesté et retourne un peu sur ses pas. Que pouvait-il faire ? les forcer à lui donner la pierre ? Rien que cette pensée le dégouter. Le vrai ganondorf l'aurait fait pas lui. Et si il trouvait un fiancée pour ruto ? Oui mais comment alors obtenir la pierre ? et pourquoi pas un fils. C'est ca l'idée : présenter son fils à ruto. Mais ganondorf n'a pas de fils !! La magie... oui c'est ca : créer un fils à ganondorf par magie.

Ganondorf descend alors un peu plus. Il se concentre alors. Finalement Son "fils" apparait.

Il mesure 1M50, a de magnifiques zeus bleus et ses cheveux sont roux. Il est habillé comme les hyliens.

Ganondorf vient de créer son "fils". On aurait dit un hylien. ganondorf pense en fait qu'il peut expliquer que sa mère était hylienne... Oui voilà c'est ca l'idée. Ganondorf crée aussi le souvenir de son fils dans l'esprit de tout les habitants d'hyrule.

Maitenant il faut un nom à son fils. Ganondorf (et l'auteur aussi lol) est en panne d'inspiration alors il appelle son fils simplement "Gany"

Gany : Papa !! qu'est ce qu'on fait chez les zoras ?

Ganondorf a aussi crée les souvenirs de son fils. Jusqu'a la présente seconde.

Ganondorf : Je vais te présenter quelqu'un ^^

Ganondorf et Gany remonte alors et reviennent en face du roi des zoras et de sa fille. Dés que Ruto aperçu Ganu elle tombe sous le charme et pareil pour Gany.

Ganondorf le remarque trés bien et se dit qu'on moins il n'aura pas à utiliser la magie.

Ganondorf : Roi des zoras ! je vous présente mon fils : Gany !

Roi des zoras : Déjà il est plus jeune ^^

Ganondorf : c'était de l'humour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure.

Ruto : Dis papa je peux jouer avec Gany ?

Gany : Dis papa je peux jouer avec Ruto ?

Avant meme que les deux gamins attendent la réponse de leur parent il sont partit dans la fontaine Zora... Et ruto lache juste avant de disparaitre

"Je crois que le papa de Gany peut prendre la Pierre pour la garder"

Ganondorf : je dirais bien ...

Roi des zoras : que c'est deux là sont amoureux ^^

Ganondorf : Quand même ! ca a été si rapide ! ...

Le roi des zoras donne alors la pierre ancestrale de l'eau à ganondorf.

Roi des zoras : il sont un peu jeune pour se marier quand meme ! Je pense que vous pouvez garder la pierre jusqu'a leur 18 ans.

Ganondorf : Merci...

Gany revient alors dans la salle du trône.

Gany : Dis papa ! Je peux rester ici ?

Ganondorf : Bien sur ! En fait j'ai des trucs à faire donc ...

Roi des zoras : Ce serait bien si on le gardait ici non ?

Ganondorf : vous lisez dans mes pensées ^^

Gany repart joyeusement à la fontaine Zora. Ganondorf prend congé. Il redescend avant de tomber par terre. Ses jambes l'ont laché. Le fait d'avoir créer Gany a pompé toute son énergie. Il se rélève tant bien que mal et se rend à l'auberge des zoras et va se reposer dans une chambre.

Maitenant revenons un peu en arrière dans le temps et voyant ce qui s'est passé pour link ... et ca sera dans le prochain chapitre ^^

fin du chapitre 3


	4. Chapter 4

The legend of zelda - Ocarina of time. La Menace Finale.

Chapitre 4 : Link le maléfique : Remise en question !

Maintenant revenons un peu en arrière dans le temps et voyant ce qui s'est passé pour link ...

Link part alors en direction du ranch lonlon.

Finalement il y arrive. Il entre. Il se dirige vers la maison à gauche. Talon est là à l'intérieur.

Talon : Ah tiens Link ! Ca te dirait de jouer au super-cocottes ?

Link : Oui !!

Talon prends les trois cocottes et les lances au millieu des autres. Le compte à rebours commence et Link se dirige alors vers 3 cocottes et bizarrement les trois cocottes sont les super-cocoytes. Le jeu est donc terminé.

Talon : Ha tiens tu as une chance du tonnerre toi ! C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un attraper mes super-cocottes du premier coup ! Alors tiens ... Ca te dirait d'épouser ma fille malon plus tard ?

Le choix des réponses apparait alors sur l'écran du lecteur avec : oui et non

Link : Heu ........... NON !!! et puis elle est moche et toi aussi t'es moche !! c'est pas une récompense ca !!

Link ressort alors précipitament de la maison et quand il referme la porte. Il s'écarte un peu à gauche s'asseoit par terre et se met à rire

Link : HAHAHA j'ai toujours révé de dire cela ! Surtout que quand je jouais au jeu, il n'y avait pas ce choix. HAHAHA

Navy sort alors du bonnet de link où elle s'était réfugiée depuis un bon moment et se pose donc sur l'épaule de Link.

Navy : Tu n'as pas été trés sympathique avec lui. Mais qu'est ce que tu veux dire par "quand je jouais au jeu" ?

Link : désolé d'avoir dit ca mais j'avais trop envie de lui dire ca ! et sinon ne fait pas attention à ce que j'ai dit STP Navy.

Navy : D'accord si tu le dis.

Link se relève alors et continue son chemin à l'intérieur du ranch. Il arrive à l'endroit où se trouve tout les chevaux et il se dirige vers l'arbre à sa gauche. Il s'asseoit au pied de l'arbre et regarde les chevaux.

Link : C'est si beau ... Le ranch est si beau. Quel dommage que je doive tout détruire.

Navy : ... Es-tu vraiment obligé de tout détruire ?

Link : Mon but est d'obtenir la triforce afin de conquérir cette dimension. Et par conquérir j'enttends la corrompre par le mal ! ce qui entrainera la destruction d'hyrule et tout ses habitants... Mais tout ceci serait dommage.

Navy : Tu ne réponds pas à ma question. Est-tu obligé de le faire ? Qui te forcerais à faire cela ?

Link : Moi-même. Car tel est mon but !

Link se met alors à souffler, et semble alors trés ennuyé et il continue à regarder dans le vague. Navy de son coté sent que Link a dit cela pour se convaincre lui-même. Mais ce qui la surprend encore plus lorsqu'elle se remet à sonder l'âme de celui qu'elle a en face d'elle c'est que ce n'est pas le vrai link qui a influencé link le maléfique, mais c'est link le maléfique qui a changé. La question que se pose alors navy est : Mais qu'est-ce qui ou qui a bien pu faire changer Link le maléfique ?

La nuit commence alors à tomber. Link décide alors de dormir au ranch lon-lon pour cette nuit. Il n'est pas si pressé que cela vu que personne ne peut contrarier ses plans. Enfin c'est ce qu'il pense.

Petit répère temporel : A cet heure-ci Ganondorf a déjà réuni les deux pierres ancestrales et il dort dans l'auberge des zoras.

Link se lève alors pour aller à la maison du ranch. Il entre et s'allonge dans la première pièce. Il s'amménage un petit coin et s'endort assez vite. Navy quand à elle se réfugie dans le bonnet de link comme à son habitude et s'endort assez vite malgré les questions qu'elle se pose et la situation dans laquelle elle est.

Link et Navy s'endorment donc. Link parle alors dans son sommeil et répond à une question laissée en suspens.

Link : toi !

Le lendemain matin, Link se réveille, se lève et décide donc de partir pour la suite de ses aventures. Il sort assez rapidement du RancH, jette un coup d'oeil tout autour de lui et décide de partir au village cocorico. Aprés quelque minutes de marche Link arrive enfin à l'entrée du village.

Sans hésiter une seule seconde il prend les escaliers à gauche afin de gagner la sortir nord, comme l'a fait la veille Ganondorf. il arrive trés vite devant le garde et remarque que la grille est ouverte. il la franchit sans trop se poser de questions.

Il arrive donc à la montagne de la mort. Il monte alors le premier versant pour arriver devant la caverne des dodongos. Cette fois il est surpris par le fait qu'il n'y aie pas de rocher. Il commence à se dire que c'est bizarre. Il continue quand même à monter l'autre versant et arrive enfin à l'entrée du village Goron.

Avant de rentrer dans le village Link se dirige à la corniche qui se situe à sa gauche. Il regarde alors un peu plus bas pour apercevoir le quart de coeur et il remarque l'endroit pour planter le haricot. Il monte alors sur l'endroit de la corniche qui n'est pas protégée et se met à marcher en direction du vide.

Navy : Tu es fou ?

Link met alors son pied dans le vide et puis l'autre. Et il ne tombe pas.

Navy : J'aurais du m'en douter... --__-- Tricheur !!

Link avance alors dans le vide jusqu'a qu'il soit au dessus du quart de coeur. Il descend alors et prend le quart de coeur. Et il réapparait tout de suite aprés sur la corniche. Navy qui l'a suivi jusqu'au quart de coeur est resté au niveau du quart de coeur. Elle revient alors rapidement vers la corniche où est réapparu link.

Navy : TRICHEUR !!

Finalement aprés moins de 30 secondes navy est de retour !

Navy : Si j'ai bien compris pour le retour tu t'es téléporté. Mais pourquoi tu ne l'a pas fait pour l'aller ?

Link : Ca n'aurait pas été marrant sinon !!

Navy : Gamin va !!

Link : Héhé ! Link est un gamin ... pas moi ^^

Navy : Si tu le dis *ton ironique*

Link se remet alors en route. Il arrive au village goron. Pour éviter de perdre du temps il saute direct pour arriver en bas et perd un demi-coeur au passage qu'il remplit aussitot en levant son doigt vers le compteur de coeur.

Navy : Tricheur !!

Link : J'adore faire ca ^^

Link continue alors sa route vers l'antre de darunia. Il entre alors dans la pièce. Il est dans l'entrée avec navy qui virevolte comme d'habitude autour de sa tete et en face de lui Darunia se tient à sa place.

Link : Je viens de la part de la princesse Zelda ! J'ai besoin de la pierre ancestrale du feu !

Darunia : Je suis désolé mais j'ai déjà donné la pierre à ganondorf.

C'est un effrondement pour Link. Ganondorf, non "l'autre" a contrarié ses plans. Une rage insondable envahit alors Link. Link se téléporte en dehors de la ville goron. Navy est aussi téléporté. Elle sent que Link va faire quelque chose de ....

Navy : Que comptes-tu faire ?

Link : ....

Link semble trés calme mais ce calme apparant ne trompe pas Navy. Celui-ci va faire quelque chose de ...

Navy remarque alors l'apparition de deux ailes noires fantomatiques dans le dos de Link. Des ailes ? Que cela pouvait-il bien signifier ?

Link déplie alors ses ailes comme si c'était naturel pour lui de les avoir. Navy sent alors une important concentration d'énergie maléfique. Le volcan rentre alors en eruption et un tremblement de terre trés puissant se fait sentir.

En quelque minutes le village goron est totalement dévasté et tout les gorons meurent. Link pousse alors un cri qui contient toute sa rage. Un cri ... non humain.

Navy : Tu les as tués ! Je sais que je n'ai pas trop le droit de te contrarier dans ma position... Mais tu viens de tuer tout un peuple !

Les ailes fantomatiques noires de link disparaissent alors. Link tombe à genoux comme si il est fatigué, puis il regarde Navy.

Link : Navy ....... Je suis désolé

Navy reste interdite. Il s'est excusé !! mais pourquoi ? ce n'est pas logique...

Link se reléve alors.

Link : Qu'est ce que je raconte moi ? Je suis le mal incarné ! Tuez les etres vivants ne devrait pas me gener ...

Navy remarque alors que link a dit tout cela d'un drole de ton... comme si il cherchait à se convaincre plus qu'autre chose.

Link : Reprenons notre chemin.

Link redescend alors toute la montagne de la mort ... et s'arrete devant la caverne dondogo.

Navy : qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Link : j'ai envie de récupérer le pouvoir du gardien de ce donjon... Allez navy viens on y va ^^

Navy : ...

Link entre alors dans la caverne dodongo. Il n'y a que quelques chauve-souris et donc link arrive trés vite à la salle du boss, aprés avoir passé à travers quelques portes fermées et fait apparaitre le trésor du donjon dans sa main. Et il arrive devant la porte du boss.

Navy : *pensant* mais quel tricheur !!

Link : C'est trop marrant de faire comme cela, et bon ca me gêne pas trop que tu me traites de tricheur ^^

Navy : Et en plus tu lis dans mes pensées !!

Link : Il faut bien que je te surveille !

Navy : Oui bien sur !! C'est ici au millieu d'un sombre donjon que je vais trouver quelqu'un pour lui dire ce que je sais et ainsi te trahir !! *ton super moqueur*

Link : Oui madame la fée ! c'est exactement ca ! je te surveille tout le temps car on sait jamais *ton super moqueur aussi*

Link et navy se mettent alors à rire.

Link : HAHAHA ^^ vener madame la chauve-souris je vais tout vous dire sur qui est vraiment Link ^^

Navy : HAHAHA ^^ tu vois ! toi aussi tu rigoles de toi-même !

Link : Bon c'est pas tout ca on est venu ici pour combattre le dodongo ^^

Link et navy se sont arretés de rire. Link passe alors comme à son habitude à travers la porte et se retrouve de l'autre coté.

Navy : on fait quoi maitenant ?

Link : on saute dans le trou .. HU ? je voulais dire : je saute dans le trou et toi heu ... ben tu me suis ... ou alors comme d'habitude tu te réfugie sous mon bonnet ^^

Navy : ^^ j'opte pour le bonnet !!

Navy se refugie alors sous le bonnet de link et celui-ci saute alors dans le trou.

Link atterrit alors sur le sol. Il regarde tout autour de lui et navy sort du bonnet de link.

Navy : qu'est ce qu'y a ?

Link : Bizarre ! il n'est pas là !

Link et navy regarde dans tous les sens mais ne voyent pas le dodongo... Puis un bruit attire l'attention de link. Il se retourne juste à temps... pour se prendre le coup de patte du dodongo qui l'envoie contre le plafond. Link rebondit en direction du sol et tombe donc sur le sol. Il a mal de partout. Il relève sa tête pour voir le dodongo cracher du feu ... Sur navy !!

Link : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!

Link se rélève alors pour voir navy tomber sur le sol,calcinée...

Link : NONNN !!!

Le dodongo se rapproche maitenant de link.

Link : Tu vas le payer !! Ignitoh-blade Vient à moi !!

L'épée Kokiri de link devient noire. Link la lance directement sur le dodongo, au contact de l'épée le dodongo est comme aspirer par l'épée. L'épée redevient alors une épée kokiri.

Link se dirige alors vers navy qui git sur le sol sans vie. La fée est totalement calcinée et la lumière qui émane d'elle s'est éteinte....

Link : Morte ... !

Link la prend alors dans sa main.

Link : Navy !! seul moi a le droit de te tuer tu m'entends !! Tu n'a pas le droit de mourrir autrement !!

Link se met alors ......... à pleurer.

Link : NAVY !!

Link repose alors navy par terre.

Link : Pour qu'au moins je puisse te tuer de mes propres mains *dit-il en pleurant de grosses larmes* Il faut que tu sois vivante ! Logique non ? Hein ? *larmes encore plus abondante* Je .... Vais te réssuciter !!

Link : Vie !!

Une sorte de lumière obscure illumine alors navy. C'est une magie qui est sensé raméné les gens à la vie (d'où son nom ).

Link : Ca ne marche pas ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis maléfique que mes sorts de vies ne doivent pas marcher !!! MERDEUH !!!

Les ailes noires fantomatiques ré-apparraisent dans le dos de Link.

Link : Cette fois ca va marcher !! VIE MAX !!! réssurection !! plume de phénix !! Reveille-mort !!! ALLEZ BON SANG !!!

les lumières qui se succédent sont toutes obscures. Logiquement les sorts magiques doivent avoir une lumière blanche mais le fait que ce soit link qui utilise le sort et qu'il soit maléfique doit surement empecher les sorts de marcher.

Link : Ca doit marcher !! Ca va marcher !!! ALLEZ !! VIE !!!

L'espace d'une seconde les ailes fantomatiques de Link deviennent blanches et la lumière qui touche alors navy est d'une blancheur pure, comme cela doit l'etre pour les sorts de vie. La lumière raméne alors Navy à la vie. Les ailes fantomatiques de Link disparraissent, par contre ses larmes n'ont pas eu le temps de sécher.

Navy : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Link ?? tu as pleuré ?

Link *Essuie rapidement ses larmes* : Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Et pour ce qui vient de passer, tu étais morte et ...

Navy : et je suis vivante maitenant, ce qui veut dire que ... Tu as pleuré pour moi et que tu m'a raménée à la vie ??? Mais pourquoi ?

Link : Je n'ai pas pleuré pour toi. et si je t'ai raménée à la vie c'est parce que ca doit être moi qui doit te tuer *ton pas du tout convaincant*

Navy : Si tu le dis.

Le coeur et le téléporteur viennent d'apparaitre. Link et navy (qui comme d'habitude s'est réfugiée sous le bonnet de link) empruntent le téléporteur pour se retrouver à l'extérieur. Link redescend alors la montage, traverse le village cocorico et en sort.... Il regarde tout autour de lui et semble s'interroger.

Navy : qu'est ce qui te préoccupe ?

Link : je n'ai plus de temps à perdre !! je dois aller directement au village des zoras ..

Navy : et qu'est ce que tu vas faire si ganondorf est passé avant toi ? tu vas les tuer aussi ?

Link : Je ne ... Sais pas

Navy : Promets-moi de ne pas aller aussi loin !

Link : C'est promis ... Bon on y va !!

Link et navy se retrouvent alors une seconde plus tard dans la salle du trone zora.

Link : ^^ Ca c'est de la téléportation

Le roi zora dort. Link profite pour prendre le chemin et se retrouve donc à coté de lui.

Link : Ouh ouh *agite la main* Y a quelqu'un ?

Le roi zora dort toujours.

Link : il est pire que SJ aprés un sort morphée ^^ WHAHAHAHA Il est dans les bras de morphée ^^ WHAHAHAHA

Navy est alors consternée par la réaction de link.

Navy : bon et alors ?

Link : Allez un petit coup de réveil ... REVEILLL !!!!

Un réveil apparait alors à coté du Roi zora, se met à sonner et disparait aussitot.

Navy : ???? c'était une magie ça ?

Link : ^^^_____^^^ Bah oui . Alors Roi zora, la princesse zelda m'a chargé de ramener la pierre zora, l'avez-vous ?

Roi zora : Je suis désolé, je l'ai donné au père du fiancé de Ruto !

Link et Navy : Quoi ???????????

Link se reprend alors.

Link : Et qui est cette fameuse personne ?

Zoi zora : Ganondorf !

Link tombe alors à la renverse

Link : GANONDORF ??? ganondorf a un fils ?

Link se rélève alors et se dirige alors vers la fontaine zora...

Navy : qu'est ce que tu vas faire Link ?

Link : HAHAH !! Un fils !! il est allé loin sur ce coup-là !! UN fils !! HAHAHA ! Mais comment il a fait ? et en aussi peu de temps ? HAHAHA un fils !!

Link rit jaune. Il finit par arriver à la fontaine Zora et il remarque alors deux jeunes enfants qui jouent dans l'eau : Gany et Ruto ... Link les regarde.

Link : Il sont si ... Mignons ???

Navy : ...

Link : bon c'est pas tout ca ... Moi j'ai quand même une triforce à récupérer

Navy : J'ai cru à un moment ...

Link : que je n'y pensais plus ? C'est quand meme pour cela que j'ai pris possession du corps de link ^^

Link tends alors la main et fait apparaitre un boomerang.

Link : tant que j'y suis je récupérer ceci.

Link repart alors, repasse devant le roi Zora et descend alors... il passe devant l'auberge zora, où dort un certain ganondorf, il passe donc devant l'auberge .... Sans s'arrêter avant de se téléporter à l'entrée du chateau d'hyrule.

Ganondorf se réveille et sent que quelque chose d'extraordinaire va arriver. Il pense alors aussi à se téléporter au chateau d'hyrule.

Link se retrouve dans le jardin du chateau.

Link : Zut j'aurais voulu être plus prêt ^^. Bon j'y vais.

Link commence alors à avancer en passant par les vignes tandis que ganondorf apparait devant le pont-levis.

Ganondorf *essouflé* : Ca fait mal cette magie !

Ganondorf entre dans le chateau et se dirige vers le jardin de zelda. Il finit par l'atteindre. La princesse zelda est là.

Zelda : Que faites-vous ici Ganondorf ?

Ganondorf avance et sort les deux pierres ancestrales en sa possession. il s'avance tout près de zelda, qui elle reste sur ses gardes. Il donne les pierres ancestrales à Zelda.

Ganondorf : Tenez princesse Zelda ! Il ne faut pas que les pierres ancestrales tombent entre de mauvaises mains !

Zelda est alors totalement déboussollée...

Zelda : Mais pourquoi ? Vous voulez la triforce alors pourquoi agir ainsi ?

Link vient juste d'arriver avec navy.

Navy : Parce que ce n'est pas ganondorf qui veut la triforce mais Link !

Link : ??????????????????????????????????????

Navy vient de trahir link. Zelda et ganondorf se retourne pour voir Link et navy. Link vient d'invoquer une boule de feu dans sa main gauche et s'apprête à la lancer.

Link : Tu m'a trahi !! Je dois te tuer !!

Navy : ...

Ganondorf et Zelda restent interdit devant cette scéne...

Link : Je dois te tuer !

Link semble hésiter à lancer la boule de feu. Que se passe-t-il dans sa tête ?

- TUE LA ALLER !!!

Link le maléfique : je ne peux pas !!

- Je suis le dieu du mal ! je n'ai pas à avoir de compassion !

Link le maléfique : Je ne peux pas !!

- Moi avoir une conscience ? Je ne suis pas un humain : je suis un dieu ! Je n'ai pas à avoir de considération pour les mortels et encore moins de compassion.

Link le maléfique : Vivre sans compassion ? mais quelle sorte de dieu Suis-je ?

- Je suis le dieu du mal ! Et cette conversation avec une partie corrompue de moi-même me dégoute... Tuons navy maintenant !

Link le maléfique : Je refuse

Link le maléfique tient toujours la boule de feu dans sa main et se met à crier :"Je refuse"

"Tu l'aura voulu"

Une immense lumière émane alors de Link le maléfique aveuglant Ganondorf,Zelda et navy... Quand la lumière se dissipe on peut voir une nouvelle personne dans la pièce.

La personne est couché à terre. Il a les cheveux bruns, porte un simple jean et un t-shirt. A son apparence on peut dire qu'il s'agit d'un humain de 21 ans. Il se relève. On peut apercevoir la couleur de ses yeux : rouges !

Ganondorf *qui l'a visiblement reconnu* : Azaménmon Ignitoth ?

Azaménmon regarde alors Ganondorf, puis Link le maléfique...

Azaménmon : Ca fait drôle non ? ^^

Link le maléfique : Je ne comprends pas ? comment puis-je être en même temps ici dans ce corps et là avec mon propre corps ?

Azaménmon *se tourne vers link le maléfique* : Tu n'est pas moi ! Enfin plus ! Je déteste les sentiments humains que tu as éprouvé ! Et puis tu n'es plus rien ! Tu n'es qu'un morceau d'âme que j'ai rejeté...  
tu n'es rien ! Tu n'es même pas le vrai link ...

Link le maléfique : Tu mens ! je suis moi, je suis toi ! je ne vois pas de différence entre nous deux car nous sommes la même personne !

Azaménmon : ce n'est qu'une impression que je t'ai laissé mais tu n'es plus qu'un morceau de mon âme.... Et puis je t'ai laissé un petit cadeau en partant ou plutôt une mauvaise surprise ... Link le maléfique ... Si tout du moins tu mérite d'avoir un nom.

Link le maléfique : Que veux tu dire ? Mais .... Je ne sens plus l'âme de link... Qu'a tu fait ?

Azaménmon : Et dire que j'ai, hum je voulais dire , que tu as laissé cette âme en vie... Je n'y vois aucun interet, c'est pour ca qu'en partant je l'ai détruite. Et maintenant Link le maléfique toi tu n'es qu'un morceau d'âme... Même pas un être entier...

Link le maléfique : non !! Je suis ... rien

Link le maléfique s'effrondre alors à terre et sombre dans une sorte de dépression.

Ganondorf : Azaménmon ! Voilà que tu t'attaques à toi-même ? Tu es décidement bien fou !

Azaménmon : Le dieu du mal n'a pas à éprouver de tels sentiments que cette chose *il pointe Link le maléfique du doigt* a éprouvé. Des sentiments humains !! c'est si humiliant pour moi !!

Ganondorf : Tu oublie que tu es UN HUMAIN Azaménmon.

Azaménmon : Tu n'a toujours pas compris : Je n'ai jamais été humain... j'ai toujours été le dieu du mal !

Ganondorf : Tu n'es qu'un pauvre humain mythomane qui a volé les pouvoirs d'un dieu pour en devenir un !! Tu es pitoyable ...

Azaménmon : C'est ce que je voulais te faire croire !! Mais la vérité est toute autre ... Enfin que tu me croyes ou non n'est pas l'essentiel. L'essentiel est que je vais prendre possession de la triforce et a ce moment-là même toi et ton stupide peuple ne pourront plus rien contre moi.

Ganondorf : Je voudrais voir cela !

A ce moment-là Azaménmon tend la main et les deux pierres ancestrales que ganondorf a donné à Zelda et l'ocarina du temps sont attirés par la force magique de Azaménmon.

Ganondorf : NON !

Ganondorf tente de s'interposer mais il se retrouve dans une sorte de cage magique invoqué par Azaménmon.

Azaménmon : Voyons mon cher ange ^^ Tu crois vraiment que cette fois je vais laisser t'interposer !

Ganondorf *tente de briser la prison magique* : Je ne suis pas un ange ... Mais je dois reconnaitre que cette fois tu as trouvé le moyen de me contrer.

Les pierres et l'ocarina se retrouvent dans la main de azaménmon... Qui se téléporte en dehors du jardin de zelda et invoque un bouclier qui s'étend sur la surface du jardin.

Azaménmon : Ce bouclier disparaitra quand j'aurais acquis la triforce. Je te libére de ta petite prison magique, ganondorf, car je sais que tu ne pourras pas détruire ce bouclier ^^

Azaménmon disparait alors et la barrière magique qui retient Ganondorf disparait

Zelda : Si quelqu'un pouvait bien m'expliquer qui est ce Azaménmon ? et pourquoi Ganondorf ne veut pas s'emparer de la triforce ? et qui est link ?

Link le maléfique : Je suis .... rien du tout *profonde déprime*

Navy : Arrete de dire cela ! Tu as une ame comme les autres, je l'ai senti et meme si Le vrai link n'est plus là... je continuerais à être à tes cotés.

Link le maléfique : Je ne suis qu'un détritus d'âme ....

Navy : Ne dis pas ca ...

Ganondorf : les ames se forment à partir de rien, elle grandissent et s'épanouissent... je suis sûr que tu es Quelqu'un Link ! Et puis je vais te dire une chose sur le pouvoir de navy. Elle ne peut que sentir les ames entières ... et comme elle a senti la tienne ...

Navy : c'est vrai !

Link le maléfique : Si vous le dites ..

Ganondorf : Zut la barrière ... on parle on parle et on l'oublie.

Ganondorf s'avance vers la sortie du jardin. Aucun obstacle ne semble entraver son chemin. Et boum il est projeté viollement en arrière ...

Ganondorf attérit de l'autre coté du jardin contre le mur... Il se relève.

Ganondorf : Il a dit vrai. La barrière est faite de telle facon que je ne peux pas la traverser.

Zelda : Et si on répondait un peu à mes questions ?

Ganondorf : Oups pardon Zelda !

Ganondorf : Pour résumer. je ne suis pas Ganondorf mais un être qui posséde son corps, link a été possédé par azaménmon mais son âme a été divisé du fait que Link le maléfique a éprouvé des sentiments humains. En clair Azaménmon s'est divisé. Et il a détruit l'âme du vrai link pour punir Link le maléfique.  
La barrière qui nous retient restera tant que azaménmon n'aura pas récupéré la triforce. Et vu que je peux pas la détruire et qu'il a les 3 pierres ancestrales et l'ocarina du temps Rien ne le retient.

Zelda : Mais je ne lui ai pas appris la mélodie du temps !! Il ne pourra pas ouvrir la porte !

Link le maléfique *qui a finit par se relever* : Et il ne peut pas passer à travers la porte qui protége l'epée !! Il nous reste une chance !!

Navy : J'en suis sure !

Ganondorf : Link ...

Link le maléfique : c'est vrai ... il connait la mélodie du temps --___--

Zelda : Comment peut-til la connaitre ? le secret est bien gardé depuis des générations !!

Ganondorf : Quand on a fini Le jeu au moins 5 fois

Link le maléfique : on connait tout par coeur ...

Zelda : Le jeu ?

Ganondorf : Il nous reste plus qu'a attendre ... En espérant qu'on puisse intervenir aprés qu'il a récupéré la triforce...

Link le maléfique : Je me suis aperçu que j'avais toujours mes, enfin ses pouvoirs ...

Ganondorf : C'est une bonne nouvelle cela ... Enfin attendons.

La suite au prochain chapitre.

Fin du chapitre 4.


	5. Chapter 5

The legend of zelda - Ocarina of time. La Menace Finale.

Chapitre 5 : Les 7 années !

Azaménmon se téléporte devant l'entrée du temple du temps.

Azaménmon : Cette fois ... rien ne pourra s'opposer à moi.

Azaménmon pénètre dans le temple du temps. Il s'avance devant l'autel où doit se tenir les trois pierres ancestrales. Les trois pierres se mettent en place.  
Azaménmon sort l'ocarina du temps et se met à entonner le chant du temps. La porte s'ouvre.

Azaménmon : Il est temps !!

Azaménmon monte les escaliers et passe la porte qui est maintenant ouverte. IL penétre dans la pièce où se tient l'épée de légende. Il s'approche du socle et s'apprête à retirer l'épée.

Azaménmon : Plus rien ne pourra me résister maintenant.

Azaménmon se retrouve dans le sanctuaire des sages. L'image fantomatique de Rauru apparait devant lui.

Azaménmon : Tiens ? Le vieil Hibou est toujours en vie ? Aprés tout c'est vrai que je n'ai détruit que ta forme d'hibou, pas ta forme humaine.

Rauru : je ne sais pas ce qui tu es !! Mais je t'empêcherais de t'emparer de la triforce.

Azaménmon : Tu me bien fais rire. Prends ca.

Avant même que rauru ne puisse bouger, une épée sortie de nulle part le touche et détruit alors son corps et son âme.

Azaménmon : Je devrais peut-être éviter d'utiliser cette arme, c'est trop facile ^^

Azaménmon se retrouve alors transporté dans l'endroit où se trouve la triforce...

Azaménmon : C'est maintenant que tout se joue !

Azaménmon approche sa main pour toucher la triforce. La triforce se divise en trois et Azaménmon Se retrouve en possession de la triforce du pouvoir.

Azaménmon : NON !! je voulais la triforce entière.

Avant que Azaménmon ne puisse faire faire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouve projeté dans le temple du temps.

Azaménmon se resigne alors.

Azaménmon : Ma seule chance est que les autres réunissent les deux autres morceaux de la triforce. Comme cela il me suffira ensuite de leur voler. Bon allez je vais les espionnner !

Azaménmon devient alors invisible et se téléporte dans le jardin de la princesse zelda. Ni ganondorf, ni Link ne détecte sa présence.

Azaménmon : (Je sens que ca va être marrant. Je vais les espionner sans qu'il se rendent compte de ma présence.)

La barrière qui entourait jusqu'à présent le jardin de la princesse Zelda s'estompe alors.

Link : Il a sûrement récupéré la triforce !!

Ganondorf : Nous devons agir vite !! Allons voir au temple du temps !!

Zelda : D'accord ! Je vous suis !

Ganondorf : Princesse ... Ce serait un honneur !

Zelda : Allons-y !

Link : On y vas tous donc ?

Ganondorf : Oui ! allons-y ! Moi, Link,Navy et Zelda !

Le groupe sort donc du chateau, suivi par un être invisible dont ils ignorent tous la présence. Arrivés devant le temple du temps le groupe s'arrête.

Ganondorf : C'est bizarre ! Azaménmon a récupéré la triforce et rien aux alentours ne laisse présager d'une quelconque action de sa part.

Link : Peut-être qu'il doit rester 7 ans dans le temple du temps.

Ganondorf : Ce n'est pas logique : Azaménmon a 21 ans. Pour lui ce n'est pas nécessaire vu qu'il est déjà adulte.

Link : Moi j'ai 10 ans ... Enfin j'en ai 21 ans puisque je suis issu de azménmon mais mon corps en a 10 ... Heu je crois que je suis perdu.

Ganondorf : Ce n'est pas grave ! Récupérons la triforce manquante ! Avec elle nous réussirons sûrement à le battre.

Zelda : Donc entrons.

Le groupe pénètre dans le temple du temps. A peine Sont-ils arrivés à la moitié de la première salle qu'une voix se fait entendre dérriere eux.

Azaménmon : Ce serait amusant si vous restiez ici 7 ans !

Le groupe se retourne pour apercevoir Azaménmon qui se trouve au niveau de la porte d'entrée du temple. Il tient sa main de telle façon que le groupe peut apercevoir le bout de triforce sur sa main.

Ganondorf : Que veux-tu dire ?

Azaménmon : Prisonnier d'ici pendant 7 ans ... Sans pouvoir intervenir. En adéquation avec le Cycle ... C'est parfait.

A ce moment-là Ganondorf ressent la présence d'une forte magie qui récouvre tout le temple du temps.

Azaménmon : A dans 7 ans. Enfin si vous pouvez tenir jusque là.

Azaménmon disparait alors. Il s'est sans doute téléporté.

Ganondorf : Nous sommes piégés !!

Link : Désolé ! Je ne l'ai pas vu venir !

Ganondorf : Ne t'en fais pas ! je pense que c'est de ma faute. J'aurais du savoir qu'il ferait un truc comme cela.

Link : Je suis sensé tout savoir de lui, alors j'aurais du deviné !

Ganondorf : ce n'est pas la peine de nous lamenter !

Zelda : Enfermés pendant 7 ans ...

Le groupe décide quand même de bouger. Il se rendent donc dans la deuxième salle. L'épée de légende est par terre à coté du socle. Ganondorf la rammasse et la tend à Link.

Ganondorf : Tiens Link ! Elle te serra utile.

Link : Elle serait utile au vrai link.

Ganondorf : Ne sois pas défaitiste Link. Je suis sûr que tu mérite cette épee.

Link : Je ne suis pas vraiment Link ...

Ganondorf : Arrête de te poser des questions sur celà.

Navy : Ganondorf dit vrai. Pour moi tu seras toujours link.

Link : Merci les amis.

Link accepte alors de prendre l'épée de la légende. Le groupe se retrouve alors dans le sanctuaire des sages. Zelda regarde tout autour d'elle et reconnait l'endroit malgré le fait que c'est la première fois qu'elle le voie.

Zelda : Hé ! On est dans le sanctuaire des sages ! Je suis sûre qu'on peut échapper au "bouclier" d'ici !

Ganondorf : Je ne crois pas ! Azaménmon a sûrement recouvert cet endroit et aussi l'endroit où se trouve la triforce à l'aide du même bouclier.

Zelda : Comment peut-t-il avoir créer une magie aussi puissante ?

Ganondorf : Pouvoirs magiques divins volés ... voilà comment il peut faire tout ceci.

Link : ... Allons voir la triforce.

Le groupe se retrouve donc dans la salle de la triforce. Les deux autres morceaux de la triforce sont là. Link, ganondorf, navy et Zelda s'approchent de la triforce.

Ganondorf : Je ne peux pas prendre la triforce !!

Zelda : Mais pourquoi ?

Ganondorf : Déjà il n'y a que deux morceaux et on est trois. Ensuite si jamais je dois quitter le corps de ganondorf, celui-ci aura les pouvoirs de la triforce en plus de mes propres pouvoirs. Ce serait un danger trop grand !

Zelda : Je comprends. Et toi link ?

Link est tout prêt de la triforce, s'appretant à la prendre.

Ganondorf : Pour link je ne penses pas qu'il y ait un problème.

Navy : Non link arrêtte !

Link est sur le point de prendre la triforce et donc il s'arrête dans son mouvement.

Ganondorf : Mais pourquoi navy ?

Navy : Link va vous l'expliquer.

Link : Je ... J'ai toujours envie de conquérir le monde.

Ganondorf : j'ai compris. Azaménmon a laissé une sorte de piège mentale chez toi Link.

Link : Oui ! Donc je dois éviter tout tentation.

Zelda : Bon il reste moi alors.

Ganondorf : Non ! Je viens de comprendre ce que Azaménmon voulait. Si on Prends la triforce avec nous, il nous la voleras sûrement.

Zelda : Mais si on ne peut pas prendre la triforce ... A quoi va-t-elle servir.

Ganondorf : Je ne sais pas.

Le groupe se tait pendant quelques secondes. C'est alors que tout le monde ressent une vague d'énergie maléfique.

Zelda : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

A l'endroit même ou se dresse l'ancien chateau d'hyrule se dresse un château noir. A l'intérieur de ce château, au dernier étage se trouve la salle du trône. Dans le trône se trouve Azaménmon qui est donc ... assis, en fait totalement avachi en train de rire à gorge déployé. Il regarde également une boule de cristal qui montre Le groupe de link. Donc azaménmon peut voir tout ce qu'il font.

Azaménmon : Il ne veulent pas prendre la triforce ? Tant pis pour eux ! MWAHAHAHA !! La conquête de ce monde sera plus facile.

Le chateau noir de azaménmon emet de puissantes ondes maléfiques capables de corrompre un plan d'existence entier (en l'occurence le monde d'hyrule). Ce que vient de ressentir le groupe de Link est la première impulsion lancée par le château. Impulsion qui vient de ravager toute la plaine d'hyrule en la transformant en plaine désertique.

Azaménmon : MOUHAHAHA !! Il ne tiendront jamais 7 ans à rythme là !! Il ne pourront rien faire ! Mon plan est parfait ^^

Zelda : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Ganondorf : La première impulsion ... Déjà ?

Link : Mais attends ! S'il fait ca maitenant ...

Ganondorf : Hyrule ne tiendra jamais 7 ans !!

Link : Heu rassure-moi ! Tu as une idée pour le contrer ?

Ganondorf : Je pourrais utiliser mon réparateur Existenciel ! Mais je tiendrais pas une heure ! Et c'est 7 ans que je dois tenir !

Zelda : Impulsion ? Réparateur Existenciel ? ce serait sympa de me tenir au courant les gars ...

Ganondorf : Désolé zelda ! En fait l'impulsion est une impulsion d'énergie maléfique générée par le chateau maléfique d'Azaménmon. elle est capable de corrompre l'ensemble d'un plan Existenciel. Le pouvoir opposé m'appartient : il s'agit du "Réparateur Existenciel" qui emet des impulsions positives pour restaurer le plan Existenciel.

Zelda : Alors qu'est que vous attendez ?

Ganondorf : Le hic ... c'est que Azaménmon utilise un château tiré de son énergie magique pour envoyer les impulsions... et que moi mon réparateur Existenciel ne fonctionne pas à partir d'un chateau ...

Zelda : Mais d'où alors ?

Link : Le pouvoir de ganondorf sort de son propre corps ... Ce qui fait qu'il ne tiendra pas plus d'une heure au grand max, tandis que le chateau de Azaménmon est indépendant.

Zelda : Mais alors ... Que faire ?

Ganondorf se met à réfléchir. Il ne peut pas utiliser son pouvoir comme cela . Il doit trouver un moyen.

Assis dans son trone, Azaménmon a observé toute la scène.

Azaménmon : C'est drole de voir comme le mal est subitement avantagé d'un coup. Réfléchis réfléchis, tu auras beau réfléchir mon pauvre mais en définitive la situation est à mon avantage ! MWAHAHAHA !

Ganondorf : J'ai trouvé !! La triforce !!!

Azaménmon : La triforce ??? qu'est ce que ce dégénéré veut faire avec la triforce ?

Link : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Ganondorf : Simple ! Azaménmon se sert d'un chateau pour envoyer ses impulsions ! Alors pourquoi je ne me servirais pas de la triforce pour envoyer ma magie ?

Link : La triforce tirant son énergie des dieux de ce plan existenciel, ca veut dire que ... Mais c'est tout bonnement génial !!

Ganondorf : oui, je l'avoue !

Ganondorf s'approche alors de la triforce, et met la main dessus. Dans le même temps des ailes fantomatiques apparaissent dans le dos de Ganondorf.

Ganondorf : Ô triforce, Symbole du pouvoir des dieux ! Accepte le pouvoir de mon peuple !

L'énergie magique de Ganondorf est transféré à la triforce, l'espace d'une seconde on peut apercevoir des ailes fantomatiques dans le "dos" de la triforce. Ganondorf retire la main de la triforce.

Ganondorf : J'ai réussi !

La triforce envoie alors une impulsion qui se heurte à une impulsion (la seconde en fait) du château maléfique. L'impulsion de la triforce anéanti tout simplement l'autre et se propage sur tout hyrule et répare tout les dégats causés, Mais ne peut rien faire contre un certain château.

Azaménmon : NONNNNNNNNN !! j'y crois pas !! Il a réussi à trouver un moyen !! Mais je ne m'avoue pas vaincu ! A dans 7 ans mon cher !

Azaménmon brise alors la boule de cristal qui lui a permis jusqu'à présent d'espionner Le groupe de Link.

Azaménmon : Je n'ai pas besoin de les espionner plus ! Je les retrouverai dans 7 ans de toute façon.

Azaménmon se lève et se dirige vers une des nombreuses fenètres qu'il y a dans la salle du trône et regarde vers l'extérieur.

Azaménmon : Hyrule ... Il faut que je trouve un moyen ! La triforce tiendra 7 ans j'en suis sûr ... Il me faut utiliser une autre méthode ... Clones !! matérialisez vous !

Azaménmon se retourne alors pour voir le centre de la salle du trône. Des êtres en tout point identiques à lui apparaissent. Ils sont 7.

Tout les clones : A vos ordres.

Azaménmon : Ecoutez moi bien ! Notre chateau n'est pas assez puissant pour corrompre Hyrule ! Les impulsions sont tués dans l'oeuf. Alors nous allons procéder autrement !

Clone 1 : Mais comment ?

Azaménmon : Le pouvoir de la triforce émane des dieux mais aussi des médaillons des 7 sages et des sages eux-mêmes. Vous allez me trouver les 6 sages (vu que j'ai tué rauru il n'y en a plus que 6), les enfermer dans leur donjon et vous fusionnerez avec eux et le boss du donjon ! Compris ?

Tous les clones : Compris.

Les clones disparraissent tous sauf un.

Clone 7 : Et moi qu'est ce que je fais ?

Azaménmon : tu iras au ranch lonlon et tu ... improviseras...

Le dernier clone disparait. Azaménmon se retourne alors pour observer Hyrule.

Azaménmon : D'ici 7 ans, quand vous sortirez du temple du temps, me vaincre ne sera pas si facile que cela !

Ganondorf : J'ai réussi !

Link : Que faisons-nous maintenant ?

Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse répondre tout le monde se retrouve dans le temple du temps ... Et ils continuent la conversation comme si de rien n'était.

Ganondorf : Je pense que nous avons 7 ans ... pour nous entrainer ^^

Link : Heu !! Ganondorf ... Je viens de me rendre compte d'une chose ... nous sommes dans le temple du temps, où il n'y a ni eau ni nourriture... Comment allons-nous survivre ? Sinon nous devrions nous mettre en sommeil mais alors nous nous entrainerons pas à ce moment-là ...

Ganondorf : J'y ai pensé... en fait il suffit d'altérer un peu notre environnement, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Link : J'avais oublié cette possibilité. Alors c'est toi ou moi qui le fait ? On tire à la courte paille ?

Ganondorf : je préfèrerai que ce soit toi Link ! Ce te pomperas beaucoup moins d'énergie !

Link : Hum ! D'accord ! c'est bien parce que tu es désavantagé en magie...

Link fait alors des gestes avec les mains et se met à reciter des paroles en un langages incompréhensible ... pour navy et Zelda mais pas pour Ganondorf.  
Zelda est alors étonnée de voir le temple du temps se transformer. Finalement la pièce principale a rétréci, elle est devenue rectangulaire et il y a une table et des chaises au milieu. Sur les quatres murs se trouvent des portes.

Zelda : Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Link : Puisque ce sera notre chez-nous pendant 7 ans j'ai modifié l'environnement. Ici nous sommes dans le salon, l'endroit où on prendra nos repas.

En effet au milieu de la pièce il y a une table avec des chaises.

Link : Ensuite pour plus de facilité et pour consommer moins de magie, chaque mur est orienté facon point cardinaux... c'est à dire : NORD-SUD-EST-OUEST...

Zelda : Alors au nord qu'est ce qu'il y a comme pièce ? Je vois 4 portes.

Link : Ce sera nos chambres ! Ah tiens j'ai fait une chambre pour navy ... Eh oui j'avais demandé au sort : Une chambre pour chaque personne sans autre précision !

Navy : HIHI ^^ Mais j'aime pas trop le fait d'avoir une chambre pour moi tout seul, en fait j'ai déjà une chambre.

Link : Oui, mon bonnet ^^

Navy : Exactement !

Navy : Bon alors qu'est ce que tu vas faire de la quatrième porte ?

Link : Je répare.

La quatrième porte disparait sans autre forme de procès .

Link : Ensuite la porte au sud mène à la cuisine ... Avec assez de provisions pour tenir 7 ans !

Zelda : Rassure-moi ! La nourriture magique a le même gout que la vraie nourriture ?

Link : Ce n'est pas de la nourriture magique mais de la vraie nourriture ! Le sort magique a fait apparaitre de la vraie nourriture.

Ganondorf : Ensuite qu'est ce qu'il y a à l'est ?

Link : La porte à l'est méne à un petit endroit pour se détendre, avec un mini lac et de la verdure et des arbres.

Ganondorf : Et un ciel ?

Link : Oui un ciel avec un soleil. C'est un vrai espace ouvert, par contre on ne pourra pas s'échapper par là ! j'ai juste modifié notre environnement, je n'ai pas enfin disont que je n'ai pas pu détruire la barrière.

Ganondorf : Logique !

Link : Enfin le coté ouest mène à la salle d'entrainement ^^

Ganondorf : Nous sommes parés pour les 7 prochaines années avec tout ca !

Link : Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait pour notre première journée ?

Ganondorf : Moi je vais m'entrainer !

Ganondorf se dirige donc vers la porte ouest et entre dans la salle d'entrainement.

Zelda : Je vais voir ma chambre. Au fait c'est laquelle ma chambre ?

Link : Ah oui c'est vrai : Chambre 1 : Zelda Chambre 2 : Ganondorf Chambre 3 : Link et navy ^^

Zelda se dirige donc vers sa chambre.

Link : Et nous ? qu'est ce qu'on fait ? tu as une idée navy ?

Navy : J'irais bien voir le Lac ^^ !

Link : D'accord ! on y va !

Link se dirige vers la porte ouest quand un cri retentit

"NAONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN"

Aussitot Link se précipite vers l'endroit d'où vient la voix et ganondorf aussi. Ils se retrouvent donc devant la porte de la chambre de Zelda.

Link : Zelda ? ca va ? qu'est qu'il y a ?

Ganondorf : Réponds Zelda !

Zelda : La chambre ...

Ganondorf : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Zelda : Venez voir !!

Ganondorf et Link entre dans la chambre de zelda. La chambre est assez grande, avec un lit et une armoire ainsi qu'une salle de bains (comme les deux autres chambres) !

Zelda : Ma chambre ... Elle est trop petite !! ce n'est pas digne d'une princesse !!

Ganondorf et link regarde bizarrement Zelda !

Link : C'est bizarre ganondorf ... j'ai toujours pensé que Zelda n'était pas comme ca. Qu'elle était une princesse qui n'a pas la grosse tête !

Ganondorf : C'est vrai ! Mais voyons Link ! Pouquoi tu n'a pas fait apparaitre une chambre-chateau pour la princesse Zelda ?

Zelda : EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !! Arretez de parler comme si je n'étais pas là !! La chambre est bien trop petite !!

Link : La chambre est trés grande quand même. Ce n'est pas une chambre de palais certes mais on y est à l'aise !

Zelda : Mais ! Cette chambre n'est pas assez grande pour une princesse !!

Link : Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi les princesses auraient droit à une chambre plus grande que les autres personnes ?

Zelda : Heu ... Hum ... Tu as raison je viens de me rendre compte que c'était pas bien de penser comme ca !

Ganondorf : Ca me rassure que Tu sois comme ca Zelda !

Zelda : Mais je ne peux pas quand même avoir une chambre un peu plus grande ?

Link : Non !!

Zelda : Même pas un petit peu ?

Link : NON !!!

Zelda : Tu es sûr ?

Link : oui !

Zelda : ok.

Ensuite aprés ce petit incident Link, ganondorf et zelda se décide à s'entrainer dans la salle prévue à cet effet.

La salle est assez grande.

Link : on commence ?

Ganondorf : D'accord ... on fait un petit duel ?

Link : D'accord.

Navy et zelda reste à l'écart et assiste donc au premier duel entre Link et ganondorf.

Les deux guériers se regardent. Link sort l'épée de légende et ganondorf sort une longue épée de 1M80 apparue de nulle part.

Link : Tiens ! tu as réussi à faire venir ton arme ?

Ganondorf : Qu'est ce que tu crois ! J'allez pas combattre sans ma chère masamune !

Link : Tu veux dire ta MasamuneEpéeLazerMegaBlasterApositron ?

Ganondorf : Je sens comme un ton de moquerie quand tu dis le nom de mon arme, me tromperais-je ?

Link : Bah tu sais Azaménmon a toujours eu envie de rire a chaque fois qu'il t'entendais prononcé le nom de ton arme...

Ganondorf : BOn ca suffit ! on est pas là pour papotter mais pour se battre

Dans le rang des spectateurs.

Zelda : Une masamuneEpéelztreh rkhzoij rah zut c'est imprononcable. j'ai jamais entendu parler de cette arme... tu as une idée de ce que c'est ?

Navy : a première vue je dirais que c'est une longue épée d'1M80... Mais sur le reste j'en sais pas plus...

D'un coup tout le monde se tait. C'est l'heure du duel d'entrainement. Ganondorf se met à bouger... tellement vite qu'on ne le voie plus, et Link fait de même.

Zelda : HEU ? où ils sonts passés ?

Navy : j'en sais rien mais j'ai l'impression qu'il bouge si vite qu'on peut pas les voir

Des bruits métalliques se font entendre. Puis on aperçoit enfin ganondorf, encastrés dans un mur à la suite d'une attaque... Link s'approche de lui.

Ganondorf : je dois reconnaitre qu'en vitesse sur-lumière tu est meilleur que moi !

Link : Hum ! Avec de l'entrainement toi aussi tu y arriveras !

Ganondorf se relève...

Link : Maintenant on va faire un triel !

Ganondorf : Un "triel" ?

Zelda : Un "triel" ?

Ganondorf : Hé zelda ne répétes pas ce que je dis !!

Zelda : mais moi non plus je sais pas ce que c'est !

Link : c'est simple : c'est un combat entre trois personnes et chacun pour soi ^^ On commence !!

Zelda : Quoi ?? mais ...

Ganondorf : Tu ne veux pas combattre ? Si c'est par rapport à la vitesse sur-lumière ne t'inquiéte pas on t'apprendra ^^

Zelda : D'accord.

Link, zelda et ganondorf se regardent et commencent alors le triel. Les coups pleuvent, Zelda a du mal à s'en sortir avec son épée. Link est désavantagé avec son corps et ganondorf ne retient pas tellement ses coups.

Et arrive donc le premier soir et donc aussi Le premier repas du soir !

Nos amis s'arretent de s'entrainer et se rendent dans la salle à manger.  
Link décide de préparer le repas. Ganondorf, Zelda se mettent à table et Link et Navy se dirige donc dans la cuisine.

Ganondorf : Alors ! Comment tu as trouvé l'entrainement ?

Zelda : Douloureux ! tu aurais pu eviter de me donner des coups si violents ! c'est un entrainement quand même et puis je suis une Fai..

Ganondorf : Ah nous ne me dis pas "Faible fille" ! Je ne te croirais pas ! Et puis tu as vu : j'ai traité tout le monde de la même façon ! Link aussi s'est pris des coups ! Autant que toi je dirais !

Zelda : N'empêche que c'est un peu exagéré quand même pour un entrainement ! Et en plus link et moi nous n'avons que 11 ans ! Et surtout j'ai toujours pas appris comment vous faites avec votre vitesse sur-lumière.

Ganondorf : Hum ! tu as peut-être raison ! Et de plus quand tu t'es battue avec nous on s'est servi de nos corps sans utiliser nos dons spéciaux. Link ne s'est pas plaint !

Zelda : C'est un garçon ! c'est tout à fait normal qu'il ne se plaigne pas !

Ganondorf : (un tantinet sexiste ta remarque Zelda)

Zelda : tu as dis quelque chose ?

Ganondorf : Rien du tout ! Bon il vient ce repas ?

Dans la cuisine Link prépare le repas accompagné de Navy.

Link : Alors ... heu qu'est ce que je pourrais faire ... des pates ? 50 Kilos de pates pour ce soir !!

Navy : Heu link ???? tu es sûr des doses ?

Link : Parfaitement : pour UN repas avec QUATRES personnes il faut CINQUANTE kilos de pates qu'on fait cuire dans UNE casserole avec UN litre d'eau !

Navy : WOUAH !! tu es vraiment sûr de toi là ? Je ne sais pas ce que c'est comme nourriture "les pates", je sais que ca vient d'une autre "Existence" mais franchement là j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche !!

Link : Je rigole : Un demi-kilos de pates suffiront ! Bon va mettre les assiettes navy STP !

Navy : o_O ? c'est trop lourd pour moi voyons !!

Link : Je rigole voyons ^^

Link a fini de préparer le repas. Il sort de la cuisine avec les pates, et met le plat de pâtes sur la table.

Tout le monde se met alors à manger, y compris navy. Puis tout le monde va se coucher dans sa chambre.

Trois années passent. Zelda et link ont manitenant 14 ans, l'âge où les sentiments de deux êtres commencent à se confirmer. Ce matin là, Link trouve une lettre de Zelda sur son bureau. Elle lui donne rendez-vous au bord du lac !

Link : ....

Navy : Tu vas y aller ?

Link : Il faut bien !

Navy : Ca n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir ! Pourtant tu devrais être content !

Link : Zelda est gentille,intelligente et trés jolie ... Mais

Navy : Mais ?

Link : Je n'éprouve que de l'amitié pour elle !

Navy : ... tu dis cela comme si elle t'invitait pour sortir avec toi ! Mais elle peut trés bien juste vouloir être ton amie ?

Link : On verra bien Navy ! Bon tu viens ?

Navy : Quoi ? tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

Link : On est inséparable non ?

Navy : Ca fait bizarre quand meme ! Tu es sur ? C'est la première fois que tu vas "sortir" avec une fille ...

Link : J'en suis sûr !! viens Navy !!

Navy : ok !!

Link et navy sortent alors de leur chambre pour aller au lac. Arrivés la-bas Ils aperçoivent Zelda, qui apparement est dans tout ses avantages... Elle est trés jolie habbillée comme cela ! On peut meme dire qu'elle a mit ses plus beaux habits pour "l'occasion". Elle est assise au bord du lac. Link s'approche d'elle et Zelda entend alors le bruit de ses pas.

Zelda : Ah link ! Tu es venu !

Zelda se relève et se retourne vers Link. Link est habillé comme d'habitude, lui.

Link : Je suis là Zelda ! Que veux-tu ?

Zelda : En fait *rougit légérement* Je dois t'avouer que j'aimerais bien ... Sortir avec toi parce que je t'aime !

Link : ....

Zelda : Link ? Je suis désolée si tu trouve que je suis trop entreprenante ... Mais au fur et à mesure des années passées ensemble je suis tombée amoureuse...

Link : Zelda ! Tu sais, j'éprouve pour toi une amitié trés forte et trés grande mais, au risque que tu souffres maintenant, je n'éprouverais jamais que ce sentiments pour toi !

Zelda : Link ... est-ce que c'est parce que tu as peur de perdre notre amitié que tu dis ca ? Je suis sérieuse quand je dis tout celà !

Link : Zelda ! je suis désolé mais je te l'ai dit. Les sentiments ne se commandent pas et les miens à ton égard sont de la pure amitié... Désolé !

Link sort alors de la pièce du lac, laissant une Zelda totalement déboussolée....

Zelda : Où ais-je commis une erreur ?

Ganondorf sort de derrière un arbre (il était caché pendant toute la scéne).

Zelda : Ganondorf ! tu as assisté à la scéne ? Quelle honte --___--

Ganondorf s'approche alors de zelda, qui se met alors à pleurer. Ganondorf la prend dans ses bras pour la consoler.

Ganondorf : Allons allons ! ne pleure pas !

Zelda : Il ne m'aime pas ! *sanglots*

Ganondorf : Comme il te l'a dit : il n'éprouve que de l'amitié pour toi !

Zelda : Mais pourquoi ? *sanglots* Est-je fais quelque chose de mal pour qu'il ne soit pas amoureux de moi ?

Ganondorf : Non Zelda ! Si tu avais fait quelquechose de mal il n'éprouverait même pas d'amitié pour toi !

Zelda : Mais alors pourquoi ? Je suis la seule fille qu'il cotoie alors pourquoi ?

Ganondorf : (tu n'es pas la seule fille ici)

Zelda : Qu'est ce tu as dit ?

Ganondorf : Rien !

Zelda : Mais que puis-je faire ? c'est si douloureux ...

Ganondorf : Attendre encore 4 ans ... Je sais c'est dur mais Link ne tomberas pas amoureux de toi ...

Zelda : tu dis ca comme si tu savais ce qu'il allait se passer ...

Ganondorf : Je le sais ...

Zelda a fini par cesser de pleurer et donc elle s'est assisse au bord du lac avec Ganondorf assis à coté.

Zelda : Et toi Ganondorf ? Ca te gêne pas d'être coincé ici ?

Ganondorf : Un peu ... j'ai une femme et un enfant qui m'attende ...

Zelda : Gany ? mais je croyais que sa mère était morte ?

Ganondorf : Non pas gany ... Ma vrai femme et mon vrai fils ...

Zelda : j'oubliais parfois que tu était un "être" qui possède le corps de Ganondorf...

Ganondorf : ...

Zelda : Ca fait si mal pourtant. Pourquoi Link ...

Ganondorf : Link n'est pas ton âme soeur, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire...

Zelda : ...

Cette journée s'achève alors ...

4 ans plus tard. Le fameux jour de la libération est arrivé. Ganondorf, link, navy et zelda se sont rassemblés dans la salle à manger.

Link : Je vais rendre au temple du temps son apparence normale.

Le temple du temps revient alors à son apparence initiale...

Link : Maintenant allons-y.

Le groupe se dirige vers l'entrée. Le bouclier a disparu il y a peu. Le groupe peut enfin sortir et ils regardent tout autour d'eux.

Link : ca n'a pas tellement changé ... Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Zelda : Et si on allait voir le chateau d'hyrule ?

Ganondorf : bonne idée ...

Le groupe se dirige alors vers la place ... désertée et il finit par se rendre au chateau d'hyrule... Quelle vision... A la place du chateau d'hyrule se dresse un chateau presque identique, si ce n'est sa couleur noire et de nombreuses décorations ... Sataniques !

Zelda : C'est ... effrayant ! Est-ce Azaménmon qui a fait cela ?

Link : C'est cela ! Le chateau est tout à fait reconnaissable...

Ganondorf : Il est temps d'agir !!

Navy : Allons-y !!

Le groupe se dirige vers l'entrée. Une simple porte en bois... Ganondorf tente alors de l'ouvrir sans succés avant que la marque des médaillons n'apparaissent sur la porte.

Ganondorf : C'est une manie chez lui ... il a scellé la porte ...

Link : Nous devons donc récupérer les sept médaillons ?

Ganondorf : C'est logique... Bon allons-y dans l'ordre !

Le groupe, c'est à dire link, navy, zelda et ganondorf sortent de la ville et se retrouve donc à l'entrée de la plaine d'hyrule, regardant la plaine et s'appretant à sauver hyrule...

Fin du chapitre 5.


End file.
